Rencana Chanyeol HunHan
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Chap 5 and 6 End Update! Luhan Hyung mau pergi ke Amerika! Sehun menangis. Chanyeol, abangnya, demi menenangkan Sehun memberikannya 'sebuah rencana' yang ditentang Kai. Apa itu rencana Chanyeol? HunHan, ChanBaek, Kaisoo EXO in here!
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol dan Kai sedang bermain game di ruang tengah lantai 2 rumah megah mereka. Mereka lagi asyik-asyiknya ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendengar langkah kaki berlari menaiki tangga. Chanyeol mempause gamenya disusul dengan erangan Kai. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, dan seseorang lewat dengan kilatnya. Kai yang tidak jadi protes juga menoleh dan sempat melihat bayang orang itu. Sebuah suara pintu dibanting memenuhi lantai 2 itu.

Chanyeol dan Kai berpandangan sejenak, lalu bangkit dan bergegas menuju pintu yang tadi dibanting. Seperti dugaan pintu itu terkunci. Chanyeol mengetuk pintunya.

"Sehun, buka pintunya. Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut sebagai anak sulung di keluarga.

"Sehunaa, palli buka pintunya. Katakan ada apa. Kami mau bermain lagi," Kai ogah-ogahan.

Chanyeol mendelik ke anak tengah di keluarga. "Sehuna, ada apa sebenarnya?".

"Huhuhu hiks hiks...".

Chanyeol dan Kai mendekatkan telinga ke daun pintu untuk memastikan. Memang terdengar suara isak tangis dari dalam kamar. Chanyeol panik.

"Sehun, buka pintunya! Ada apa sebenarnya? Jangan membuat kami panik!".

Mereka berusaha curi dengar lagi dari pintu. Ketika tiba-tiba suara kunci mengagetkan mereka berdua. Pintu terbuka dan sosok yg mereka lihat cukup mengagetkan mereka lagi.

Sehun... dengan rambut berantakan, mata membengkak masih berair, muka memerah, hidung senggugukan dan lengkap dengan jas mantel di tubuhnya. Sehun membantingkan badannya ke tempat tidur. Menutup mukanya dengan bantal dan kembali menangis.

Mereka berdua duduk di tepi ranjang. Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sehun. Sehun tidak menyahut hanya terus menangis.

"Ceritakan pada kami. Kami tidak akan mengerti jika kau terus menangis,"

"Benar. Apa kau pikir kami bisa baca pikiranmu -_- " sambung Kai.

"Joongin!," delik Chanyeol memanggil nama asli adiknya. Pertanda Kai melakukan suatu kesalahan. Kai hanya -_-

Chanyeol menatap bahu Sehun. Adik bungsunya ini memang manja. Makanya dia harus bersabar menghadapinya.

Chanyeol kembali menggoyangkan bahun Sehun. Sehun tetap tidak menjawab. Malah dia menepiskan tangan Chanyeol di bahunya. Habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik paksa Sehun. Membuang bantal yg menutup wajah dan menarik kerah baju Sehun.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Jangan mengacuhkan aku! Jawab aku!" teriak Chanyeol tepat di depan muka Sehun.

Kai terpelongo. Dia lupa kalau kakak sulungnya ini bodoh. Yah Chanyeol memang manly, dewasa, dan bertanggung jawab. Tapi kepolosan sifat yang dibawanya sejak kecil, tidak hilang walau umurnya sudah 20 sekarang. Chanyeol masih kerap melakukan suatu tindakan yang diakhiri dengan penyesalan belakangnya.

Sehun sempat kaget, tapi dia segera menunjukkan wajah datar andalannya. Tidak peduli walau kakak sulungnya ini sedang memarahinya. Walau dia tau kakaknya ini jarang sekali bersikap seperti sekarang.

"Bicara atau tidak?! Kalau tidak kutelepon Luhan dan kusuruh kemari!". Chanyeol berapi-api, mengeluarkan kekuatan Phoenix miliknya.

"Panggil saja! Biarkan dia melihat keadaanku sekarang!" balas Sehun.

Chanyeol ikut terpelongo bareng Kai. Dia melepaskan kerah baju Sehun. Sehun mengambil bantal kedua dan kembali membungkus wajahnya.

Pasangan HunHan bertengkar? Tidak biasanya. Biasanya kan mereka paling akur, sehati. Kalaupun iya, tidak pernah sampai membuat Sehun menangis sekencang ini. Sepertinya masalahnya lebih gawat.

"Kalian bertengkar?".

"Atau kalian putus?!" sambung Kai dengan seenaknya. Langsung disambut dengan jeritan Sehun dalam bantal.

Chanyeol menepuk keras jidat Kai. Kai menjerit. Dia mengelus jidatnya sambil berbaring di kasur.

"Hyung! Sakit!" erang Kai.

"Karena kau bodoh!" balas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak memedulikan Kai. Kai memang suka bicara sembarangan. Dia tidak heran lagi. Chanyeol mengelus lembut bahu Sehun yang terlihat rapuh.

"Ka.. ka.. kalian.. kalian putus?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Nggak tau!" Sehun berteriak sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Membuat Chanyeol terkejut. "Yak! Jangan mengagetkanku!".

Chanyeol menepuk jidat Sehun. Membuat Sehun mengelus jidatnya kesakitan. Chanyeol merasa bersalah dan ikutan mengusap jidat adik bungsunya.

"Maaf, maaf,".

Chanyeol membelai rambut adiknya. "Ceritalah,".

Sambil senggugukan Sehun mengelap air matanya "Luhan hyung, dia... dia...,".

Chanyeol was-was. Kai bangkit dari tiduran dan mendengarkan dengan serius. Keduanya bersiap untuk mendengar hal yang mungkin... buruk.

"Dia dapat beasiswa ke Amerika! Huaaahh!".

"Bagus dong!" pekik Chanyeol dan Kai.

Sehun melotot bergantian pada mereka. "Lalu aku bagaimana?!".

Ah iya kami lupa... batin Chanyeol dan Kai barengan. Dasar kakak beradik bodoh.

"Sudah membahas dengan Luhan hyung mengenai ini?". Sehun mengangguk.

"Apa jawabannya?".

"Dia bilang dia mau pergi!".

Chanyeol tidak heran. Dia sudah tau mengenai beasiswa itu sebelum Sehun. Waktu itu Chanyeol cemas saat Sehun lagi galau-galaunya karena Luhan mengabaikannya. Ternyata Luhan sibuk belajar untuk ujian.

Chanyeol bingung. Luhan kan udah wisuda, dia belajar untuk apalagi?. Sehun yang baru saja lulus SMA jelas tidak tahu-menahu tentang program yang ada di kampus. Dan karena kecuekan Sehun yang bodoh maka dia terima saja alasan Luhan. Kai juga, dia sebenarnya udah kuliah, tapi dia cuek dan sibuk pacaran dengan Dio.

Chanyeol pun bertanya pada Baekhyun, kekasihnya yg juga sepupu Luhan. Baekhyun jawab Luhan lagi mengejar beasiswa ke Amrik. Chanyeol pun bimbang antara memberi tau Sehun atau tidak.

Kasihan Sehun diabaikan sama Luhan. Tapi kalau diberi tau, terus dia bersikeras Luhan nggak boleh ikut ujian, gimana?. Gimana lagi kalau Luhan marah terus memutuskannya?. Masalah akan jadi lebih buruk.

Chanyeol pun memutuskan tidak memberi tau Sehun. Dan karena pesona Baekhyun yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya, Chanyeol segera melupakan hal yang diketahuinya. Hingga kini Sehun menangis kencang disampingnya.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?".

Sehun berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. "Aku bilang aku nggak mau dia pergi,".

"Dia marah?".

"Tidak Kai hyung,".

"Jadi dia memutuskanmu?".

"Tidak! Astaga! Kai hyung! Kenapa kau terus berbicara sesukamu?!" hardik Sehun.

"Aiss, Oh Joongin! Diamlah dan dengarkan dulu apa kata Sehun!". Chanyeol melotot pada Kai.

Kai menunjukkan wajah bingung. "Kalau dia tidak marah dan tidak memutuskanmu, apa yang kau tangisi -_-?"

Chanyeol kali ini setuju dengan pertanyaan Kai. Sehun terdiam. Dia memutarkan bola matanya panik. Antara mau menjawab atau tidak.

"Aku.. aku cuma.. takut kalau.."

Apa? Takut apa? Takut dia pergi? Takut tidak berjumpa? Takut tidak bersama? Takut dia dan kau jadi sendirian? Jawab, takut apa?. Batin Chanyeol dan Kai semangat sambil menatap Sehun.

"Takut kalau dia menemukan yang lain disana dan meninggalkanku! Huaaahh!".

Gubrak! Chanyeol dan Kai menepuk jidat mereka. Bodohnya adik mereka ini.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Kau bodoh sekali!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Benar! Bodoh! Bodoh!" bentak Kai juga.

Chanyeol habis pikiran terhadap adik bungsunya ini. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran begitu terhadap Luhan?. Lupakah dia kalau mereka sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun lebih?. Dia kira kenapa Luhan tahan dengan Sehun yang keras kepala, manja, dan bodoh ini?.

Entah bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika dia tau hal ini. Dia pasti marah, ah.. tidak. Dia tidak marah. Chanyeol baru ingat kalau Luhan namja yang dewasa dan penyayang. Orang yg sangat sabar terutama pada Sehun.

Paling Luhan hyung akan berkata seperti ini...

"Sehun kau lupa siapa yang bersamamu dan menyayangimu selama dua tahun ini? Kau yang manja dan dia yang selalu sabar? Kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah meninggalkanmu dari jauh hari!" bentai Kai lagi.

Tidak, Luhan hyung tidak akan berkata seperti itu. Paling hanya kalimat awalnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sehun, batin Chanyeol yang notabene Luhan lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Kalian! Kalian tidak mengerti! Kalian kan tidak sedang mengalaminya seperti aku sekarang!".

Mereka berdua sebagai yg tertuduh hanya diam. Menatap sedih adik mereka yang kembali menangis. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?.

Putus? Itu tidak mungkin bagi dua insan tersebut. Melanjutkan membina kasih? Tapi kalau yang satunya terus meragu bisa-bisa jadi jurang pemisah mereka.

Sebuah ide melintas di kepala Chanyeol. "Aku ada ide!" pekik Chanyeol kesenangan.

Kai yang tidak mendapatkan jalan keluar apapun melihat kakaknya. Wajah Kai menunjukkan rasa antusias. Kai berpikir apapun itu rencananya asal adik kesayangan mereka ini tidak menangis lagi. Tapi Kai lupa dengan sifat kepolosan yg menjadi bawaan kakaknya itu.

"Hyung! Ini ide gila yang pernah ada di pikiranmu!" teriak Kai.

Kai dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Mereka bersiap-siap menjalankan rencana yg kata Kai 'ide gila' milik Chanyeol.

"Tapi ini satu-satunya jalan. Lagipula Sehun bilang sendiri kan, mereka pernah membicarakannya walau cuma sekali,".

"Tapi Sehun masih muda hyung! Bahkan dia baru lulus SMA!. Bagaimana dia akan menjalankannya?. Tidak, tunggu, bagaimana kalau Luhan hyung menolaknya?!"

"Kita buat dia menerimanya karena situasi dan kondisi!" jawab Chanyeol dengan gampangnya.

"Hyung kau benar-benar gila!"

"Aku tidak gila Joongin!. Ini yang terbaik! Sehun juga bilang dia udah siap!".

Kai hanya bisa menatap ngeri pada Chanyeol. Setelahnya dia cuma bisa melengus kesal.

"Hyung, ini aneh! Sehun yang paling muda, tapi kenapa dia selalu jadi yg pertama diantara kita?. Dia lebih dulu berpacaran dengan Luhan hyung. Setelah dia menjalankan rencana kita, dia juga akan lebih dulu melakukan itu!".

Itu? Itu apa?. Chanyeol menoleh pada Kai. Berusaha membaca raut wajah Kai supaya dia bisa mengartikan maksud dari 'itu' Kai.

Chanyeol langsung ingat otak pervert adiknya itu. Dia jadi panik sendiri. Chanyeol memalingkan mukanya, berusaha mengalihkan balasan tatapan dari adiknya. Jangan sampai Kai tau dia menjadi panik.

Tapi Kai terlanjur menangkap perubahan raut wajah kakaknya. Kai melotot tidak percaya.

"Hyung! Jangan katakan.. kau.. kau pernah melakukan itu?!".

Panah kata-kata Kai tepat menancap di jantung Chanyeol. Bingo! Kai menembak dengan sangat sempurna. Chanyeol bukan main semakin panik.

"Beneran hyung?! Kapan, kapan?!" serang Kai lagi.

"Diamlah Kai!". Muka Chanyeol sudah memerah karena malu sekarang.

"Kok aku tidak tau hyung?" tanya Kai dengan polosnya.

"Ayolah Kai. Aku sudah berumur 20! Kenapa kau harus heran begitu? Kenapa juga aku harus mengatakannya padamu?".

"Hyung kau hebat!. Diantara kita kau yg terakhir mendapatkan pacar, tapi kau yg pertama melakukannya! Kali ini kau hebat hyung!".

Muka Chanyeol semakin memerah kayak kepiting rebus. Adiknya ini, kenapa kata-kata sembarangannya selalu keluar dari mulutnya dengan sempurna?. Tidak tau apa, seperti apa reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh orang yg disemprotnya?.

"Hyung, kapan? Dimana? Kok bisa?".

Kai mulai heran. Yang Kai tau Baekhyun hyung itu dewasa dan bijaksana, seperti Luhan hyung. Kok bisa melakukan itu?.

Chanyeol ogah menjawab dan lanjut berjalan. Kai mengejar dan menarik-narik lengannya sembari tuntut bertanya,

"Hyung! Kapan? Dimana? Kok bisa? Hyung! Kok bisa? Hyung!"

"Aaaakkkkhhh!" erang Chanyeol lalu mendeath glare adiknya. Kai tidak terkejut dan membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jadi bingung dengan adiknya yg tidak takut dengan dirinya yg sudah mengerang tadi. Bertanda Chanyeol tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan itu lagi. Tapi tatapan ingin tau adiknya ini benar-benar mengusiknya.

"Kau tau kan, Baekhyun itu sekretarisku. Aku sering meeting di luar kota atau luar negeri. Tentu saja Baekhyun ikut denganku,".

Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab juga. Kai menyeringai nakal.

"Hyung! Kau mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan!".

Pernyataan Kai membuat Chanyeol panik kembali. Chanyeol menyesal. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal itu tadi. Seperti dugaan Kai, kakaknya ini memang polos-polos-bodoh.

"Hyung kau hebat!" Kai mulai ketawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bukan begitu Kai! Salah! Itu terjadi begitu saja!". Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Hyung! Emangnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sampai-sampai bisa terjadi begitu saja!" Kai makin terbahak melihat kepolosan kakaknya.

"Aku yakin yang lebih mendominasi kejadian itu terjadi kau hyung! Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu makanya bisa terjadi! Tidak mungkin Baekhyun hyung yang bijaksana yg memulainya!"

"Hentikan Kai! Apa rupanya yang kulakukan supaya hal itu terjadi?!"

"Misalnya membuat Baekhyun hyung mabuk. Kau mencampurkan alkohol ke minumannya!".

Karang Kai dengan asal. Tapi melihat reaksi Chanyeol sekarang, yang tiba-tiba matanya melotot dan napasnya tertahan karena kaget, mungkin karangan Kai benar. Kai semakin terbahak.

"Berhenti Oh Joongin! Berhenti! Sebelum kupatahkan lehermu!," Chanyeol memiting Kai.

"Eh?! Eh?! Ampun, ampun hyung! Ampun! Bercanda! Bercanda! Hahaha!".

Chanyeol berpikir keras untuk membalas ejekan adiknya. Suatu pertanyaan yg cemerlang melintas di pikirannya.

"Kau rupanya belum pernah?" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah hidung Kai. Kai langsung miris dengan pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Hah?! Kai yg playboy, tidak pernah sekalipun melakukannya?! Hahaha! Padahal kau selalu gonta-ganti cewek!"

"Diam hyung! Aku bisa saja melakukan itu pada siapapun yg aku mau! Yeoja ataupun namja! Tapi aku tidak mau karena itu harus atas dasar cinta! Aku bukan sepertimu yang mencuri kesempatan!"

"Apa yang kau katakan OH JOONGIN?!. Aku dan Baekhyun saling mencintai! Jadi tidak ada yang namanya mencuri kesempatan! Sudah, ikut denganku!".

Chanyeol memiting adiknya lalu menggeret pergi. Kai terus-terusan minta ampun sampai suaranya tidak terdengar lagi di kejauhan.

Sebenarnya apa yg direncanakan mereka bertiga? Hana juga gak tau. Hana ikutin mereka aja deh. Mencari tau. Jadi bisa bercerita. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan menghela napas sedih. Sudah 5 hari Sehun tidak menghubunginya. Sejak pertemuan terakhir, dimana Sehun memarahinya karena berita Luhan dapat beasiswa ke Amrik. Sehun menjerit kenapa dia tidak diberitahu sebelumnya.

Alasan Luhan karena dia takut Sehun tidak mengizinkannya ikut ujian. Luhan sendiri nggak menyangka dirinya sejenius itu sampai bisa lulus. Luhan sempat nggak tega untuk memberitahu Sehun. Dalam pikiran Luhan terbayang segala reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Sehun. Termasuk jeritan Sehun yang ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Jeritan itu terus mengiris hati Luhan.

Beberapa kali Luhan mencoba menghubunginya tapi nihil. Ponsel Sehun tidak aktif. Pesan-pesan Luhan juga tidak dibalasnya. Luhan semakin yakin kekasihnya ini marah besar.

Luhan berbaring lemas di ranjangnya. Dia merindukan Sehun. Dia kesepian. Biasanya ketika waktu segang, apalagi pas jam 7 malam seperti ini, Luhan akan menelepon Sehun. Sehun akan menemaninya ngobrol sampai Luhan tertidur.

Baekhyun dan kedua orangtuanya tadi pergi bersama Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering main ke rumah dan ngobrol dengan kedua orangtua Baekhyun. Menurut pemikiran Luhan, sepertinya Chanyeol semakin serius dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin dia berniat melamar Baekhyun? Karena sepertinya pembicaraan mereka serius.

Luhan akan pergi dari rumah jam 11, tepat saat itu Chanyeol datang. Ketika Luhan pulang jam 6, tepat saat itu juga Chanyeol pulang. Kalau Chanyeol cuma berkunjung, sebegitu seriuskah pembicaraan yg menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari itu?. Ini pasti mengenai suatu hal yg panjang prosesnya.

Pernah suatu saat, Luhan berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di pintu saat dia hendak pulang. Luhan ingin menanyakan padanya tentang Sehun, yg merupakan adik bungsu dari Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol menyeringai nakal kepada Luhan. Luhan jadi bingung. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun entah kenapa menyikut Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung memegang perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Jangan menyeringai kepadanya!"

"Iya sayang! Kamu cemburu ya? Hehehe".

Chanyeol membelai-belai rambut Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang perut. Walaupun sedang kesakitan, tetap saja Chanyeol selalu menggoda Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun langsung merona merah. Luhan selalu tertawa melihat tingkah dua sejoli itu. Luhan jadi lupa bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Mereka jarang sekali bertengkar. Apalagi bertengkar besar-besaran. Luhan bahkan masih bisa mengingat apa saja hal yang pernah membuat mereka bertengkar. Biasanya sih Sehun yang marah duluan. Sehun memang manja. Luhan mengerti itu, karenanya Luhan sering mengalah. Luhan tidak mau berantem lama-lama. Biasanya mereka berantem diam-diaman cuma sehari, paling cepat 15 menit.

Sehun pernah marah ketika Luhan mengacuhkannya. Saat itu Sehun terus mempoutkan bibirnya, yang menurut Luhan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Sehun berjalan pergi. Luhan mengikuti Sehun sambil menarik bajunya dari belakang, meminta Sehun untuk menunggunya. Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum. Ternyata Luhan juga tidak suka diacuhkan Sehun. Sehun pun merangkul Luhan, membawa Luhan kesamping dirinya.

Sehun juga pernah merajuk ketika Luhan sibuk kuliah, tidak bisa menemuinya. Sehun bilang dia rindu. Betapa kagetnya Luhan saat dia menemukan Sehun berada di area kampus, menunggunya pulang. Sehun menunggu selama dua jam penuh!. Luhan pun memujuknya dengan berkata mereka akan berteleponan setiap malam sampai salah satu dari mereka tertidur.

(Ada banyak hal lagi yang kalau diceritakan bisa buat Hana capek, gubrak! Tabok author!)

Tapi kini, tidak ada cara bagi Luhan untuk berbaikan dengan Sehun. Luhan ingin datang ke rumah Sehun, tapi Luhan sibuk setiap hari. Ada pengarahan bagi mahasiswa yg mendapatkan beasiswa. Walaupun sampai saat ini Luhan masih belum menyerahkan data mahasiswa penerima beasiswa. Luhan masih ragu dengan keputusannya.

Biasanya saat kebingungan begini, Luhan akan mencari Sehun. Sehun akan selalu kesenangan jika Luhan mencari dirinya. Luhan pun memulai kenangannya.

Luhan berjalan gontai ditemani oleh malam hari dan dingin yang mencekam. Luhan mengeratkan jas mantelnya. Kepulan uap keluar dari mulutnya. Luhan benar-benar sedang kebingungan dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia membiarkan dirinya seperti sekarang. Luhan terbayang Sehun. Kalau saat ini Sehun ada, pasti Sehun sudah membawanya pergi keluar dari keadaan seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan sudah berada di depan rumah megah milik Sehun dan kedua hyungnya. Luhan, walau sudah berulang kali hal seperti ini terjadi, masih juga tidak percaya dirinya tiba di depan rumah Sehun tanpa disadarinya. Luhan mengintip dari balik pagar. Mencoba-coba cari tahu sendiri.

"Sehun, apakah dia ada di rumah? Haruskah kubilang padanya aku sudah di depan rumahnya?,".

Memang garis jodoh sudah menyatukan mereka. Sehun keluar dari pintu kayu balkon lantai dua, melihat Luhan yang berada di depan pagar. Sehun tersenyum lebar, lalu balik memasuki pintu. Terdengar suara ricuh dari dalam rumah sebelum akhirnya Sehun keluar dari pintu, berjalan mendekati pagar. Sehun masih tersenyum lebar. Luhan jadi ikut tersenyum sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak menekan bel?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak perlu. Garis jodoh ada pada kita,".

Sehun tertawa malu. Luhan sendiri menyeringai. Satu hal yang juga Luhan tidak mengerti. Kenapa kata-kata indah selalu keluar dari mulutnya ketika bersama Sehun? Bahkan ketika dia sedang linglung seperti ini?. Semua keluar begitu saja. Lebih-lebih ketika Luhan melihat senyum tampan Sehun.

"Sudah lama?". Sehun membuka pagar

"Tidak,".

Sehun mengenggam kedua tangan Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lalu kenapa tanganmu begitu dingin?". Sehun mulai mengusap kedua tangan Luhan.

"Aku berjalan kaki kemari,"

"Kenapa tidak menelepon untuk dijemput?,"

"Hari sudah malam, anak kecil tidak boleh keluyuran sendirian,".

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan marah. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya dengan ucapan Luhan. Luhan menganggapnya anak kecil?!

"Yak! Xi Luhan! Kau ini!..."

Sehun hendak menyemprot kekasihnya, tetapi segera dilupakannya ketika Sehun sadar dia masih mendekap tangan dingin Luhan. Bagaimanapun ingin marahnya Sehun, tetap saja Luhan kini ada di rumahnya. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi. Biasanya Sehun yang bersikeras mengajaknya. Tapi kini Luhan datang ke rumah dengan sendirinya.

Luhan sedang bingung, jadi dia cenderung tidak tahu apa yg sudah dikatakannya. Luhan hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, bukan di hatinya. Sehun yang tidak tahu keadaan Luhan sebenarnya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya sikap kesabaran.

"Ayo masuk Luhan, kubuatkan kopi. Diluar dingin".

Sehun tidak mau menunggu jawaban dari Luhan. Sehun menariknya masuk, terus memegang tangan Luhan, bahkan ketika Sehun sedang mengunci pagar lalu membawanya masuk ke rumah.

Luhan duduk di sofa sementara Sehun meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tengah lantai satu. Luhan menatap kosong pada meja di hadapannya. Tidak berapa lama Sehun kembali dengan segelas cangkir. Sehun memperhatikan kekasihnya yang bersikap aneh.

Sehun meletakkan cangkir di meja, lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan. Sehun masih memerhatikan Luhan. Luhan masih juga belum tersadar. Sehun mulai cemas.

"Lu,"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. Tatapan Luhan nanar. "Maaf Sehun,".

Sehun mengerti sekarang mengenai sikap aneh kekasihnya ini. Sehun ingat Luhan suka seperti ini ketika dia sedang bingung atau ada masalah. Luhan tidak akan berterus terang, tapi terus-menerus memikirkannya. Sehun tau percuma saja memaksa Luhan. Karena selalu keesokan harinya baru Luhan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Tetap saja, Sehun merasa senang. Senang karena selalu ketika seperti ini Luhan akan datang ke rumah, mencarinya. Padahal Sehun tidak tau kenapa Luhan mencarinya. Luhan kan tidak langsung menceritakan masalahnya, jadi untuk apa dia datang mencari Sehun?. Sehun jelas tidak dapat membantu menyeselaikan masalah yang tidak diketahuinya. Saat-saat seperti ini Sehun merasa seperti dibutuhkan bagi namja yang bernama Xi Luhan ini. Namja pintar dan rajin yang selalu sibuk belajar.

Sehun tau ini salah, tapi Sehun tidak dapat menutupi kebahagiaannya. Sehun mulai tertawa pelan. Luhan melihatnya dengan kebingungan. Apa yang lucu?.

Belum lagi Luhan menebak-nebak hal yang lainnya, sepasang tangan hangat merengkuh punggungnya. Menarik Luhan mendekat ke bahunya yang lebar. Memeluknya erat, memberikan semua kehangatan yg ada di tubuhnya kepada Luhan.

Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Luhan dapat merasa Sehun meletakkan hidungnya di ceruk leher Luhan, menghirup sesuatu dari tempat tersebut. Sehun juga mengecup lembut ceruk lehernya. Lalu Sehun kembali tertawa lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Hahaha. Aku sangat mencintaimu," Sehun berkata sambil mengelus lembut punggungnya.

Kata-kata itu sering terdengar oleh Luhan. Entah kenapa, kali ini seolah memberikan sihir kepada Luhan. Sihir yang berbeda. Sihir yang membuat matanya basah berair. Luhan mencoba menahannya, tapi tidak bisa. Luhan mulai menangis.

Luhan merasa sangat terlindungi dalam pelukan Sehun. Ada Sehun, apalagi yang perlu ditahannya? Sehun tidak akan marah jika dia menangis. Sehun selalu menerima setiap tangisan yang keluar dari matanya.

Sehun serasa ingin menangis juga mengetahui malaikat kecilnya sedang menangis pilu. Tapi kalau dia menangis juga, siapa yang akan menguatkan Luhan? Siapa yang akan melindunginya dalam pelukan ini?. Sehun tau menangis adalah hal yg dibutuhkan Luhan sekarang. Jadi Sehun tidak akan menyuruhnya berhenti. Sehun akan membiarkan sampai air mata itu mereda sendiri.

Cukup lama Luhan menangis. Sehun masih setia mengelus punggungnya, salah satu cara yang mungkin bisa memberikan Luhan ketenangan dan kesabaran. Hingga hanya tinggal terdengar senggungukan dari mulut Luhan.

Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya. Dihapusnya bekas air mata Luhan yg membasahi pipi halusnya. Sehun membiarkan kedua telapak tangannya menempel di kedua pipi Luhan. Secara perlahan Sehun mulai mengecup mata kiri Luhan, menghisap sisa genangan air mata Luhan yang tentu rasanya asin. Lalu melakukan hal yang sama juga pada mata kanan Luhan. Sehun tidak peduli apa rasanya. Asalkan tidak ada lagi air mata Luhan yang tersisa.

Luhan membuka mata bulat rusanya, yg langsung terlihat olehnya adalah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aaahh" rengek Sehun, "Xi Luhanku ini, selalu saja membuatku merasa bersalah. Kenapa dia menangis pada kata-kata yg sering kuucapkan? Seharusnya dia tersenyum bahagia seperti biasanya,".

Luhan mulai tersenyum. Dia memang selalu bahagia mendengar kata cinta dari Sehun.

"Tidakkah dia tau aku berjuang menahan tangisku sendirian ketika dia menangis?,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menangis juga?".

"Kalau aku nangis juga, siapa yang akan meredakan tangismu?. Aku lebih memilih mendengarkan suara tangisanmu, meskipun terasa seperti menahan luka perih di telingaku. Supaya aku tau aku harus semakin kuat buat kekasihku ini. Aku harus kuat untuk segala kesedihan di hidupnya,".

"Sehuuuun!" Luhan merasa ingin menangis lagi.

"Jangan menangis lagi Lu. Telingaku perih. Kau tega melukai telingaku lebih dalam lagi?,".

Luhan terperangah. Betulkah kekasihnya lebih muda empat tahun darinya?. Kenapa dia begitu dewasa daripada dirinya?. Kenapa jarang sekali kekasihnya menunjukkan kedewasaannya?. Kenapa cuma dirinya yang kekanakan yang sering diperlihatkan pada Luhan?

Melihat Luhan yg sepertinya terpesona padanya, Sehun menyeringai. "Bagaimana sayangku? Terpesona ya pada gombalanku? Hahaha!".

Serta-merta Luhan langsung membuang semua pikirannya barusan terhadap Sehun.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Kau jahat sekali!,". Luhan memukul-mukul lengan Sehun.

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan. "Maaf, maaf. Aku cuma bercanda,".

"Kau jahat sekali!. Aku berpikir kau benar-benar serius mengatakannya!. Aku bahkan sudah terharu!". Luhan menarik lepas tangannya. Mulai memukul lengan Sehun lagi.

Sekali lagi Sehun menahan tangannya. Kali ini genggamannya lebih kuat. "Aku serius Lu. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku. Aku hanya bermain di kata-kata terakhir,".

"Kau bercanda di saat yang serius!. Aku sudah sangat terpesona, tapi kau merusaknya!".

"Jadi kau tidak terpesona lagi sekarang?".

"Tidak! Aku masih terpesona. Tapi kau membuatku kesal!,"

"Sudah kuduga,". Sehun mulai terkikik. Luhan meliriknya tajam. Sehun langsung terdiam.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Sehun menatap Luhan, tatapannya begitu dalam. Membuat tubuh Luhan melemah. Luhan merasa jiwanya sudah melayang. Kekasihnya ini begitu tampan. Luhan tidak pernah tahan ketika mulai bertatapan serius dengannya.

"Aku serius Lu. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Tapi aku tidak akan menahan tangisanmu,".

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. Mencium kedua telapak tangan Luhan. Tangan Sehun yang satunya berpindah pada pipi Luhan. Mengelus pipinya

"Karena itu ketika kau ingin menangis, menangislah di hadapanku Lu. Jangan ragu untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak akan memarahimu karenanya. Jangan menahannya karena aku akan menerimanya. Aku akan berusaha sekuatnya menjadi penyemangat bagimu walau aku sendiri kesakitan,".

Luhan menghamburkan dirinya memeluk Sehun. Tangisnya pecah sudah. Sehun sempat terdorong ke belakang. Tapi Sehun segera bisa menahannya.

Luhan sudah sadar dan teringat kenapa dia selalu menuju ke rumah kekasihnya ketika dia sedang kebingungan. Kekasihnya ini, dia bisa dengan segera menenangkan Luhan. Tepat di saat Luhan butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gundah gulana. Sehun selalu ada.

Entah dimana lelaki tampan yg bernama Sehun itu berada sekarang. Dia tega membiarkan malaikat kecilnya merindukannya dengan sangat nelangsa. Membiarkannya resah selama berhari-hari. Air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Luhan.

"Sehunaa.. Kau dimana? Bogoshipo. Sehuuunn,".

Tok tok!. Suara ketukan di pintu kamar Luhan menghentikan tangisnya Siapa? Bukannya dia sendirian di rumah?. Luhan mengusap air matanya dan membuka pintu. Luhan langsung terkejut melihat sosok di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Cepat tahan tangannya!," teriak orang di depan Luhan. Orang yg memakai baju hitam, celana hitam, kepalanya terbungkus dengan kain yang hanya menyisakan lubang pada mata, hidung, dan mulut

Belum sempat Luhan bertindak tiba-tiba orang-orang dengan kostum serupa muncul dari belakang. Dua orang tertinggi menahan kedua tangannya, mendadak pandangan Luhan menjadi gelap. Dia tidak dapat melihat apapun.

Mata Luhan ditutup dengan kain!. Apa ini?! Penculik?! Kenapa Luhan diculik?!. Luhan meronta-ronta, berteriak minta tolong.

Para penculik itu mendudukan Luhan entah dimana Luhan tidak tau, di ranjang mungkin. Kedua tangannya masih tertahan. Luhan terus berteriak.

"Tolong! Tolong! Kalian siapa?! Kalian mau apa?! Tolong!".

Luhan tersentak ketika seseorang membuka resleting celana jins selututnya, dan menarik lepas celana. Luhan ngeri.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?! Kalian tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh kan?! Tolong jangan lakukan itu padaku!".

Suasana hening sesaat. Entah apa yg terjadi. Luhan merasa tangan yg menahannya melemah. Luhan menggibaskan tangannya. Tapi para penculik segera menahan kuat tangan Luhan kembali.

"Astaga! Apa yang tadi barusan dia katakan?! Dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?!" pekik salah satu penculik.

"Tutup mulutnya! Aku bisa frustasi kalau dia melanjutkan perkataannya yang lain!"

Tidak tahu bagaimana, salah satu penculik menemukan plester hitam besar di laci belajar Luhan. Dia menempelnya di mulut Luhan. Luhan tidak bisa minta tolong lagi sekarang. Luhan sangat ketakutan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dengan tidak wajar lagi sekarang.

Luhan takut para penculik ini melakukan hal yang aneh terhadapnya. Kenapa mereka harus menarik celananya?!. Berbagai prasangka buruk mulai muncul di pikiran Luhan.

Tetapi prasangka buruk itu berkurang saat dia bisa merasakan sebuah celana panjang mulai terpasang kepada kedua kakinya. Penculik itu bahkan mengancingkan resletingnya. Lalu tetap dengan tangan tertahan, mereka memasangkan sebuah baju dengan lengan panjang pada Luhan. Luhan tau karena dia merasa sepanjang tangannya terlapisi kain lembut. Seseorang memasang kancing baju Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, lalu memasukkan baju ke dalam celana panjang Luhan.

Luhan merasa aneh. Kenapa mereka memasangkan baju, yang mungkin itu kemeja menurutnya, padanya?. Kemeja itu sangat lembut dan wangi. Dan celana panjangnya juga terbuat dari kain lembut. Penculikan apa yang memakaikan pakaian pada korbannya?.

Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yg sedang terjadi. Luhan terus menjerit walau yang keluar hanya dengungan tenggorokannya. Para penculik itu mulai membawanya berjalan.

Mungkin sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah, Luhan bisa merasakan kakinya yg dipasangkan sepatu yg cukup berat model kulitnya. Mereka mendorong Luhan kembali. Luhan tau kalau sekarang mereka berada di luar. Dia dapat mendengar suara malam hari jangkrik dan kodok di telinganya. Angin malam menerpa lehernya yg sudah basah karena berkeringat ketakutan.

Luhan merasa tangannya terlepas, tapi tidak lama. Tangannya kembali bersatu ke depan dan terasa seperti sebuah besi melingkar di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Apa ini? Dia diborgol sekarang?. Keji sekali para penculik ini!


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan mengerang. Dia didorong paksa, sebuah tangan menahan kepalanya untuk menunduk. Luhan bisa merasa dia dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Luhan pun masuk dan didudukkan di kursi mobil. Kemudian pintu mobil ditutup. Mobil bergerak, mungkin mulai menjauhi rumah.

Luhan mengerang lagi. Dia kesal. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya. Sekarang entah akan kemana para penculik itu membawanya pergi. Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang bebas sebagai bentuk kekesalan.

"Lu...,".

Sebuah suara yg sangat dikenalnya mengagetkannya. Seseorang yang selalu memanggilnya seperti itu dengan suara lembut. Itu suara.. suara.. suara Sehun!. Luhan berbalik ke arah kanan dan menggumam seperti menjerit.

"Lu, ini aku Sehun,".

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Luhan tau itu Sehun. Luhan terus bergumam menjerit.

Sehun melepaskan plester hitam di mulut Luhan dengan pelan. Luhan jadi tau kalau Sehun tidak diikat tangan atau matanya. Luhan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Mengisi udara di tenggorokannya yang mulai kering karena menjerit dalam rahang.

"SEHUUUUNNN! AKU TAKUUUUTTT!".

Luhan mencari-cari sosok Sehun dengan mata gelapnya. Sehun dengan sigap menangkapnya dan membenamkan Luhan di dadanya. Tangan Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada Luhan yang tegang.

"Sehuuuun, hiks, aku takut Sehun, hiks,".

Luhan menangis!. Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan di tangannya. Tapi dia hanya melihat air mata Luhan yg mengalir ke pipinya. Dia tidak bisa melihat mata Luhan yg berair.

Luhan merasa Sehun sedang mencoba melepaskan ikatan penutup matanya. Tapi sepertinya Sehun kesulitan.

"Maaf Lu, ikatan matamu sulit sekali dilepaskan,"

"Bagaimana dengan tanganku?".

"Tanganmu diborgol. Aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Maaf Lu,".

Luhan menghela napas kecewa. "Tidak apa Sehun. Kenapa jadi kau yg minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu!".

Luhan merasa dirinya sudah bisa pasrah sekarang. Tentu saja. Karena Sehun berada disampingnya sekarang. Luhan tidak perlu takut lagi. Luhan tidak perlu takut apapun selama Sehun disampingnya, memeluk dirinya.

"Sehun kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak terluka kan? Syukurlah mereka tidak mengikatmu,"

Sehun merasa perih mendengar tutur lembut Luhan. Bagaimana bisa dengan keadaan seperti ini Luhan tetap mencemaskannya? Luhan seharusnya mencemaskannya dirinya sendiri. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Lu. Kau tidak terluka kan?. Bersabarlah, ikatan-ikatan ini pasti akan segera terlepas,"

"Aku tidak terluka. Ada apa sebenarnya Sehun? Siapa para penculik itu?"

"Aku tidak yakin pasti Lu. Mungkin orang-orang yang mengincar perusahaan keluargaku?. Entah bagaimana nasib kedua hyungku sekarang,".

Suara Sehun terdengar pahit. Luhan merasa sakit mendengarkannya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang buruk Sehun. Pikirkan hal yang baik. Pikirkan apa yg harus kita lakukan sekarang,".

"Iya Lu. Kau juga, tenangkan dirimu. Ada aku disini,".

Lalu Luhan benar-benar merasa tenang. Namja yg usianya 4 tahun lebih muda dari Luhan itu, selalu bisa menenangkannya. Namja muda yg badannya lebih tinggi dari Luhan. Selalu memberikan kelembutan, kehangatan dan perlindungan bagi diri Luhan yang mungil. Selalu seperti ini walau dua tahun telah mereka lewati sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kekasih Luhan ini tidak pernah bosan memberikan kelembutan dan kehangatan dirinya.

Ketika Sehun menjerit kemarin Luhan sangat terkejut. Kekasihnya bisa seperti itu terhadapnya?. Walaupun Luhan tau dia yang salah, tetap saja Luhan sedih melihat Sehun yang menjeritinya.

Tapi kini Sehun disampingnya. Walau Luhan belum mengatakan maaf pada Sehun, Sehun tetap bersedia melindunginya. Bagi Luhan, Sehun memang seseorang kekasih yang sempurna buat dirinya.

Mobil sepertinya berhenti. Suara-suara pintu terbuka. Luhan menunggu dalam gelap apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ada apa Sehun?".

"Aku tidak tau Luhan,"

Luhan diam, berusaha mendengar apapun yg bisa dia dengar. Tidak berapa lama Sehun dengan suara aneh, seperti terkejut, berkata,

"Lu, mereka menyuruh kita turun. Mereka.. mereka menodong pistol ke arah kita,".

Glek!. Luhan merasa nyawanya tidak aman lagi sekarang. Mereka pun bergegas turun dari mobil.

"Sehun, kenapa hening sekali? Kenapa mereka tidak bersuara?".

"Tidak tau Luhan. Mereka menyuruh kita berjalan. Mereka dibelakang kita, masih menodongkan pistol. Jalan Luhan, aku akan membimbingmu jalan,".

Luhan pun mulai berjalan dengan kedua tangan Sehun di bahunya. Luhan merasa mereka memasuki sebuah rumah yang sepi. Tapi tidak seperti rumah. Rumah ini luas. Mungkin bangunan tua. Tiba-tiba Sehun menahan bahunya, membuat Luhan berhenti.

"Ada apa Sehun?."

"Ada tangga di depan. Mereka menyuruh kita menaiki tangga,".

Ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak. Kenapa mereka tidak berbicara?! Kenapa memerintah mereka secara diam seperti ini?!.

Luhan mengingat Sehun berkata mereka menodong pistol. Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak. Lebih baik dia diam saja. Daripada membuat penculik marah dan mungkin saja menembak salah satu dari mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?".

"Aku akan menggendongmu Lu. Aku akan memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam kedua tanganmu yg diborgol, jadi tanganmu bisa bersandar di leherku. Lalu aku akan menggendongmu di depanku. Jadi kalau mereka menembak, aku dulu yg akan lebih terkena,".

"Tidak!" jerit Luhan.

"Lakukan saja Lu!".

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau Sehun!".

Mata Luhan yang gelap tidak dapat membuatnya melihat Sehun dengan jelas. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun, kedua tangan Luhan kini sudah berada di leher Sehun. Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan, mengangkatnya, dan sedetik kemudian kaki Luhan tidak lagi berpijak pada tanah (kalo bingung sebut aja bridal style. #repotamatyaaku).

Luhan meronta-ronta di gendongan Sehun. Sehun mulai menapaki tangga perlahan tapi dengan kesusahan.

"Jangan meronta Lu. Kita bisa jatuh,".

Luhan terdiam. Dia mengeratkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Luhan pasrah. Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Lu,".

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Karena aku kau jadi seperti ini,".

"Sudahlah Sehun. Ini bukan salahmu,".

"Ini salahku. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya kau bisa berada di Amerika, melanjutkan kuliahmu,".

"Tapi aku sekarang disini bersamamu," Luhan berusaha menyadarkan Sehun yang sepertinya mulai kehilangan akal pikirannya.

"Tidak. Seharusnya kau tidak disini bersamaku. Seharusnya hanya aku saja yang disini. Jadi biar aku saja yang mati tertembak, bukan kau,".

"OH SEHUN! Astaga!". Luhan membentak Sehun.

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya. Kalau seandainya matanya tidak tertutup, Luhan mungkin sudah melotot tajam pada Sehun sekarang. Sehun hanya diam. Luhan yakin Sehun sedang memasang wajah datar andalannya sekarang.

"Hiks, Sehun, hiks, kenapa kau bisa hiks, berpikiran seperti itu?".

Luhan menangis lagi. Sehun terpaku. Dia mengeratkan gendongannya.

"Lu?! Kenapa kau menangis?!," Sehun panik.

"Oh Sehun kau bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?! Kau jahat sekali padaku!".

Sehun masih tidak mengerti. Sehun diam. Berusaha mengingat kembali segala perkataan yg kata Luhan jahat baginya. Bagian mana yang jahat?. Dia sungguh tidak tau.

"Kau tidak mengerti?! Oh Sehun kau bodoh sekali! Bagaimana kau bisa bilang kau saja yg mati tertembak?! Kalau kau mati, lalu aku bagaimana?!".

Sehun mengerti. Ah iya, kalau dia mati, Luhan kan jadi sendirian memperjuangkan hidupnya. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tapi bukan itu alasan Luhan sebenarnya. Dia masih terisak menangis. Luhan mencengkeram kerah baju Sehun. Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

"Kalau kau mati, aku harus bagaimana di dunia ini?!" Tangis Luhan mengeras.

Sehun semakin tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya mendengar penuturan Luhan barusan. Sehun terdiam seribu kata. Mencerna baik-baik segala perkataan Luhan

"Orangtuaku sudah pergi!. Aku merelakan mereka karena mereka bersama!. Lalu kau datang, menemani aku yang kesepian di dunia ini!. Kalau kau juga pergi, aku mesti bagaimana lagi di dunia ini! Aku mana mau lagi hidup di dunia yang tidak ada dirimu Oh Sehun!".

Luhan memeluk Sehun dan menangis kencang. Luhan seharusnya sudah malu mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu pada namja muda ini. Namja yg sangat manja pada Luhan, tapi sekarang seperti Luhan yang manja kepadanya.

Seharusnya Luhan juga malu karena dia baru sadar kalau mereka tidak berdua saja disini. Para penculik itu, entah bagaimana wajah mereka sekarang melihat Luhan. Persetan dengan mereka! Persetan dengan manja! Luhan cuma mau bersama Sehun! Itu saja!.

Luhan merasa dia mendengar Sehun mulai menangis. Sehun juga menangis?. Bukankah Sehun bilang dia akan berjuang menahan tangisnya jika Luhan sedang menangis?. Kenapa Sehun menangis? Apakah dia sudah tidak kuat lagi?.

Sehun merasa kakinya mulai melemah. Sehun jatuh terduduk. Sehun memeluk erat Luhan. Menangis keras di bahu Luhan. Mereka menangis bersama, sambil terus mengeratkan pelukan. Sebagai bentuk mereka tidak mau berpisah. Selalu ingin seperti ini, bersama, berdekatan, berpelukan, saling menguatkan satu sama lain, saling menyayangi dan mencintai. Tidak ada lagi yang dibutuhkan selain itu semua.

"Sehun, Sehun, Sehun. Uljima. Semua akan baik-baik saja Sehun. Uljima,"

Luhan membelai rambut Sehun. Luhan sudah mulai mereda tangisannya. Sehun masih terus menangis keras. Luhan tidak pernah melihat kekasihnya seperti ini. Luhan mulai merasa cemas.

"Sehun. Sehun maaf. Maaf aku membuatmu menangis. Sehun. Sehun uljima,".

"Maafkan aku Lu," Sehun akhirnya bersuara di sela isak tangisnya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf lagi? Kau tidak salah,".

"Aku, aku..," Sehun tergagap.

"Hm?" Luhan bergumam. Meminta Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

Lama Sehun terdiam. Akhirnya sebuah suara keluar dari mulutnya, "Aku sempat berpikir yg tidak-tidak padamu Lu,".

Luhan merengangkan pelukannya. Dia bisa merasa wajah Sehun ada di hadapannya sekarang. Luhan merasakan napas Sehun di hadapannya. Sehun tau kekasihnya ini tidak mengerti maksudnya dan meminta penjelasan.

"Sejak awal, aku mengizinkanmu pergi ke Amrik Lu. Aku tidak mau menentangnya karena itu impianmu. Tapi aku berpikir,".

Sehun berhenti karena isakan tangisnya. Luhan masih diam menunggu lanjutan dari kata-kata kekasihnya.

"Kau baik dan perhatian pada semua orang. Bagaimana kalau seseorang... seseorang.. mencoba merebutmu dariku? Bagaimana kalau kau berpaling ke orang lain?. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya Lu,".

Mulut Luhan terbuka mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya. Luhan tidak percaya ini. Apa Sehun? Seseorang merebut Luhan? Luhan berpaling kepada orang lain? Apa maksudnya itu?. Luhan merasa suaranya sulit keluar. Dia kembali memeluk Sehun. Luhan menarik napas.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?. Kau lupa ya siapa yang bersamamu dan menyayangimu selama dua tahun ini?" (Dugaan Chanyeol dan Kai tepat! #ditabok karena ganggu suasana).

Luhan masih tidak percaya pada pernyataan kekasihnya tadi. Luhan berpikir keras apa yang membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu. Luhan menyadari sesuatu.

"Maaf Sehun. Apa aku selama ini tidak menunjukkan rasa sayangku kepadamu? Kau... kau tidak yakin padaku?"

"Tidak, kau sangat menyayangiku Luhan. Aku yakin itu. Kau juga sangat memperhatikanku. Tapi.. tapi.. perhatianmu juga berlaku ke semua orang, karena itu aku takut. Takut seseorang berusaha merebutmu dan kau membelanya. Kalau itu terjadi, entah apa yang akan kulakukan pada orang itu,".

"Tapi sekarang aku tau Luhan. Setelah kau mengatakan hal tadi, aku tau betapa berartinya aku, Oh Sehun yang bodoh ini, bagi diri Xi Luhan,"

Luhan tersenyum lega dan bahagia. Syukurlah Sehun sudah mengetahuinya sekarang. Sehun memang harus tau betapa berartinya dia bagi Luhan. Semoga ini bisa jadi sebagai permintaan maaf Luhan. Luhan yang salah, dia begitu mengacuhkan perhatian kekasihnya selama ini. Luhan tidak menunjukkan kasih sayangnya, sampai Sehun mengira Luhan dapat berpaling ke orang lain.

Kali ini Sehun yang merengangkan pelukannya. Dia melihat Luhan yang sedang tersenyum. Tetap manis walau matanya tertutup. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirnya Luhan. Bibir mereka menyatu. Luhan yang tidak tau jelas saja terkejut. Luhan mencengkram kerah baju Sehun.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan yg sudah sadar membalas lumatan Sehun. Lama lumatan itu semakin dalam dan menuntut. Seolah meminta lebih dari ini.

Tapi Sehun mengakhirinya. Luhan tau alasan Sehun mengakhirinya. Luhan bersyukur matanya tertutup sekarang. Kalau tidak dia pasti malu sekali dengan tatapan banyak orang.

Luhan berbisik di telinga Sehun, "Maaf, aku sampai membuatmu berpikir seperti itu. Aku mau bilang, sampai selamanya, kau satu-satunya bagiku Sehun. Kau sangat berarti. Karena itu jangan tinggalkan aku,".

"Aku tidak akan kemana-kemana Lu. Aku akan tetap disisimu. Kau juga orang yang sangat berarti buatku. Aku akan menunjukkan dengan segala cara agar kau tau, betapa berartinya Xi Luhan bagiku,"

"Kau sudah menunjukkannya,".

"Belum"

"Sudah. Dengan menggendongku, dan mengatakan kau saja yang mati tertembak disini,".

"Belum. Bukan itu,".

"Eh?".

"Nanti kau akan tau Lu. Aku akan jalan lagi. Ke atap,".

"Kenapa ke atap?"

"Mereka yang memintanya,"

"Tapi kenapa mereka diam saja? Mereka bahkan tidak marah kita tenggelam dalam dunia kita sendiri tadi,".

"Sudahlah Lu. Jangan urus mereka,".

Luhan pun diam. Benar, seharusnya mereka bersyukur para penculik itu tidak marah dengan kelakuan mereka tadi. Mereka harusnya bersyukur masih dibiarkan hidup sekarang. Sehun kembali menaiki anak tangga lagi.

"Lu, kalau kita selamat dari sini, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Apa ya?"

"Pergi ke Amrik?".

"Iya benar,".

Luhan merasa mendengar Sehun mendengus. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun begitu. Ah...apa dia masih memikirkan itu?

"Tapi aku ingin bersamamu. Kalau bisa aku ingin ke Amrik bersamamu. Kalau tidak bisa, maka... aku akan tetap disini,"

"Kenapa?".

"Kalau kita selamat dari sini, itu berarti aku memilikimu sekali lagi Sehun. Walau kita belum tau apa yg akan terjadi disini, tapi aku tidak mau lagi nyaris kehilanganmu seperti ini. Aku mau berada disampingmu terus bagaimanapun keadaannya,".

Sehun serasa ingin menangis lagi. Tapi ditahannya. Luhan akan merasa bersalah lagi kalau dia menangis. Sehun mengigit bibirnya dengan keras.

"Kalau Sehun apa?".

"Aku? Aku.. aku ingin...,"

Sehun terdiam. Sepertinya Sehun ragu akan kata-kata yg mau diucapkannya. Tapi Sehun akan tetap mengatakannya. Luhan sudah sering menanti lanjutan dari kata-katanya yang sering terputus. Ini saatnya Luhan mengakhiri penantiannya.

"Aku ingin kita menikah,"

Luhan diam. Kembali mencerna setiap kata dari Sehun. . . . . Ooh.. Eh?! Apa tadi?!

"APAAA?!" pekik Luhan sangat terkejut.

Luhan gugup. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan kencang. Seolah ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Berkali-kali dia menelan ludah, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tidak juga mau pergi. Luhan dapat merasakan jantung Sehun yang juga berdetak sangat kencang. Membuat Luhan semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan debarannya.

Tubuh Luhan tegang. Dia mengeratkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Sehun mungkin juga tegang, dieratkannya gendongannya pada Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin dekat dengan tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun, kau.. kau melamarku?". Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar dari bibir Luhan.

"Iya," Jawab Sehun dengan segera.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun mendengus. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu Luhan? Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kau dimiliki orang lain,".

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Aku tidak akan dimiliki orang lain,"

"Tapi bukan hanya karena itu Luhan!".

Luhan diam. Apa cuma perasaannya saja atau benarkah Sehun tadi seperti akan membentaknya?. Sepertinya tidak karena kini suara Sehun melembut seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak mau orang lain. Aku cuma mau kau, Xi Luhan. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa melindungimu. Jadi aku tidak akan nyaris kehilanganmu lagi,"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau tidak akan kehilangan aku Sehun. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana tanpamu,"

Sehun diam sebentar, dia menelan ludah, lalu menarik napas. "Jadi... apa... jawabanmu Luhan?"

Luhan tertegun. Benar dia harus menjawab. Tapi apa yang harus dijawabnya? Menikah dengan Oh Sehun? Tidak pernah terpikirkannya sebelumnya. Apa yang harus dijawabnya?

"Aku melamarmu Xi Luhan. Tapi maaf aku melakukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menatap matamu untuk menemukan jawaban disana,"

Luhan justru merasa bersyukur Sehun tidak dapat melihat matanya. Matanya akan menunjukkan segala jawaban bagi Sehun.

Tapi ini lucu! Sejak kapan Sehun pandai bahasa mata?. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yg menemukan jawaban pertanyaan sepenting itu melalui tatapan?. Sehun, ini bukan permainan jujur-jujuran.

Luhan terkikik pelan. Sehun mungkin sedang menatapnya bingung sekarang. Mungkin juga segera marah.

"Apa yang lucu Luhan? Aku tidak sedang bercanda sekarang,"

"Aku tau,".

Sehun berdehem. Suasana mendadak menjadi serius. Sepertinya dia masih bersabar menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"Bagiku ini lamaran sempurna Sehun,"

"Apa yg sempurna Luhan?".

"Adakah orang lain yang dilamar dalam keadaan digendong oleh orang yg dikasihinya seperti ini? Kalau ada aku mau bilang..."

Luhan memeluk Sehun. "Peluk dia dan jawab 'iya, aku mau menikah denganmu!'. Biarkan kalian saling merasakan detak jantung kalian yg berdebar-debar dengan kerasnya,".

Luhan pikir Sehun mungkin sedang melongo nggak percaya atas jawabannya. Karena Sehun diam sekarang. Tidak berjalan. Hanya menggendongnya.

"Kau... kau.. kau menerimaku Lu?"

"Iya. Mana mungkin aku menolakmu. Walau ini tiba-tiba, dan jujur aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, tapi aku tidak ragu dengan jawaban yang kupilih,".

Sehun menjerit kesenangan lalu tertawa. Sehun menghentakan badannya membuat Luhan seperti melayang terangkat sesaat.

"Terima kasih!. Terima kasih Luhan! Oh God! Thanks!". Sehun mengecup keningnya.

Luhan tertawa mendengar lontaran kekasihnya. Begitu lucu, menggemaskan, dan sangat jujur. Ternyata Oh Sehun yang melamar tetap saja namja berusia 18 yang masih memiliki sifat kekanakan. Entah bagaimana nanti kalau mereka jadi menikah.

"Lu, Sekarang berpeganganlah yang erat. Aku akan berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap!"

Suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya. Belum lagi Luhan sempat bertanya kenapa, Sehun sudah melesat berlari menaiki anak tangga dengan gesitnya. Luhan berpegangan erat pada leher Sehun. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan Sehun menjerit,

"Aku berhasil! Dia menerima lamaranku!"

Luhan terbengong tidak percaya. Betul-betul bingung dan heran dengan tingkah Sehun. Kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu?! Bagaimana kalau para penculik menembaknya karena tingkahnya?!

... Ah aku jadi penasaran apa kata pembaca mengenai ini (yakin banget ada yang baca #gubrak). bagi yang mau kritik dan saran silahkan. mau jelek ataupun bagus silahkan. saya orangnya sangat sabar #mujidirirsendiri. terimakasih sudah membaca FF ini :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya. Luhan mendengar suara kunci kemudian borgol di tangannya terlepas. Penutup mata Luhan terbuka. Tatapan Luhan masih gelap. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan keaadaan sekitarnya.

Luhan melihat ada banyak orang berpakaian bagus dan menghias diri mereka masing-masing. Orang-orang itu berdiri dari kursi dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan bahkan baru sadar dihadapannya ada Baekhyun dan Dio sedang tersenyum lebar. Bersetelan jas hitam, kemeja putih, dasi hitam, dengan rapinya membuat mereka semakin manis. Mata Luhan membesar sendiri ketika dia sudah memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

"SELAMAT LUHAN HYUNG!" jerit Dio dan Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan petasan terompet kertas di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan masih tidak percaya. Apa ini?. Ini beneran atap?. Luhan mengenal atap ini. Dia tidak akan melupakan atap ini. Ini atap sekolah tempat Sehun dulu bersekolah. Tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kenapa jadi tempat pesta seperti ini?. Atapnya jadi terang dan bagus.

Tunggu, pesta apa ini? Ada karangan bunga dengan daun menjulang ke atas. Lalu dari karangan bunga itu ada jalan yang menuju... altar. Kenapa di ujung sana ada altar? Siapa yang menikah? Kenapa mereka mengucapkan selamat pada Luhan?.

Luhan berpikir keras. Dia berusaha mencerna semuanya. Luhan mendapatkan jawaban dan langsung menoleh pada Sehun yang dibelakangnya yang sangat eerr tampan. Sehun merias rambutnya dengan membuat poninya bergelombang ke kanan atas. Sehun tersenyum padanya.

"Ini apa Sehun?".

"Ini pesta pernikahan kita. Di atap sekolah, tempat kita pertama kali bertemu,".

Luhan sukses terbengong. Pesta? Di atap sekolah?. Kok bisa?.

"Kau yg membuat semua ini?"

"Iya. Aku dibantu oleh kedua hyungku, Baekhyun hyung, Dio hyung, dan beberapa tukang,".

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Romantislah sedikit! Berbohonglah ini semua hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri!,". Chanyeol menginterupsi.

Chanyeol dan Kai datang sambil menyeringai lebar. Pakaian mereka serasi dengan pasangan mereka. Bahkan di pesta pun mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka couple.

"SELAMAT LUHAN HYUNG!" teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Luhan hyung, kata-katamu tadi terngiang di kupingku," Kai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kata-kata?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun berbarengan.

"Tadi yang di kamar!".

Luhan memasang muka bodohnya sambil mengingat kejadian di kamar. "Bagaimana kalian bisa tau?!" pekik Luhan. Dia teringat kejadian ketika salah satu penculik mengatakan frustasi.

Mereka berempat saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum geli. Mereka mengeluarkan topeng muka dari kantong celana mereka dan tertawa keras-keras. Sehun ikutan tertawa bersama mereka.

Luhan menarik napas tidak percaya. "Itu tadi kalian?!".

Luhan tidak percaya dia sebodoh itu tidak menyadari para penculik tadi mereka berempat!. Benar juga, dua orang tinggi, dan yang dua lainnya cukup tinggi tapi mungil. Kenapa dia nggak sadar kalau Chanyeol dan Kai yang memegang tangannya,Baekhyun yang berbicara disambung Kai yg mengatakan frustasi dan Baekhyun yg menempel plester di mulutnya!. Luhan rasanya ingin meledak marah.

"KALIAN TADI HAMPIR MEMBUATKU MATI PINGSAN TAU NGGAK?! AKU BEGITU KETAKUTAN! KALIAN KETERLALUAN!" jerit Luhan.

Mereka berempat mulai takut melihat Luhan yang jarang-jarangnya marah. Sehun mengelus bahu Luhan menyabarkannya.

"Hyung,hyung! Itu ide gila Chanyeol hyung!," Kai takut.

Luhan melirik tajam pada Chanyeol yang langsung terkejut. Tapi Chanyeol malah cengengesan bodoh. Berharap itu dapat melunakkan Luhan. Jadi ini arti dari seringaian Chanyeol waktu itu.

"Baekhyun! Aku menyerahkan Chanyeol padamu! Urus dia!," perintah Luhan.

"Beres hyung!," Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tahu Luhan akan melunak dengan cengengesannya. Luhan tidak segampang itu marah. Kalaupun sudah terlanjur, dia akan segera menghilangkan amarahnya. Luhan pasti tidak tau, menyuruh Baekhyun mengurusnya sama saja dengan menjerumuskan sepupunya dalam serangan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kenapa idenya gila seperti ini?! Pakai culik-culikan segala!," tanya Luhan dengan tegas. Meminta jawaban yang sejujurnya. Jelas saja, mereka membuat Luhan sangat ketakutan tadi.

"Tujuannya cuma satu hyung. Supaya... kau... menerima lamaran Sehun dan... menikah dengannya," jawab Kai.

"Apa?!," Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan kami hyung!. Sungguh, kami betul-betul minta maaf!,".

Empat tersangka mengangkat kedua tangan mereka yg bersatu di depan muka, memohon maaf pada Luhan. Luhan sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana terhadap mereka. Marah? Tentu saja dia ingin. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa marah.

"Ah, sudahlah!. Aku tidak ingin marah kepada kalian,".

Mereka berempat cengengesan. Luhan hyung memang baik dan sangat dewasa.

"Terima kasih Luhan hyung!," ucap Baekhyun dan Dio.

"Hyung kau baik sekali!," pekik Kai.

"Terima kasih Luhan hyung. Maafkan aku atas ide gila itu,". Chanyeol tersenyum lega.

"Yeah, tapi kalian sukses membuatku sangat ketakutan dengan pistol kalian,".

"PISTOL?!" jerit mereka berempat berbarengan.

Sehun menarik napas kaget, tapi Luhan tidak menyadarinya. Luhan malah menatap empat tersangka satu-persatu yg kini tampak terkejut dan kebingungan. Kenapa mereka?.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai dan Dio bingung. Mereka kan tidak memegang senjata apapun. Tiba-tiba kabar senjata panas tersiar. Mereka mana mau dikira memiliki senjata yang jelas-jelas tidak ada. Mereka menatap Sehun yang dibelakang Luhan. Meminta penjelasan. Luhan juga menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Sehun semakin kaget hyung-hyungnya sedang memandanginya. Jelas mereka meminta jawaban dari jeritan mereka. Sehun mulai tersenyum malu. Dia menutup senyumnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Pistol apa Sehun?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tegas.

Jelas Chanyeol meminta jawaban dari Sehun. Pistol apa?! Sehun punya pistol?!. Chanyeol takut sempat hal itu kenyataan. Chanyeol kan hyung dan wali Sehun sekarang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya jika itu beneran.

"Pistol khayalan hyung,".

"Apa?!" teriak mereka berlima atas jawaban tidak masuk akal Sehun.

"Aku... aku cuma ngerjain Luhan hyung,".

"APA?!," kali ini Luhan sendirian yang berteriak.

"Aku bilang padanya, aku bilang... kalau para penculik sedang menodongkan pistol. Padahal sebenarnya tidak ada,".

"Apa?! Jadi itu bohongan?! Yak! Oh Sehun! Kau ini memang jahat! Aku ketakutan tadi!,". Luhan memukul keras bahu Sehun.

"Kenapa jadi mengatakan ada pistol? Kan tidak begitu rencana kita," tanya Kai.

"Rencana?," Luhan melirik Kai.

"Iya, rencana kami cuma akan mengantarkan kalian sampai gedung sekolah. Terus kalian berdua akan kami biarkan sendirian. Jadi Sehun bisa melamarmu," jelas Kai.

"MWOYAAAA?! Jadi kami cuma berduaan saja dari tadi?!,". Luhan mendeath glare pada Sehun yang mulai was-was.

"Iya hyung. Sehun bilang, dia mau cuma kalian berdua saat dia melamarmu,".

"Sehun... Sehun... OH SEHUN! KAU GILA YA?! KAU KETERLALUAN OH SEHUN!," jerit Luhan dengan kuat. Membuat semua yg ada disitu terkejut.

"Ada apa rupanya Luhan hyung?," Baekhyun sungguh terkejut. Luhan hyung tampak mengerikan sekarang.

"Tidak tau! Tanya saja sama dia!,".

Luhan mendorong Sehun ke samping dan berjalan melewati pintu. Sehun refleks bergerak takut kalau Luhan melarikan diri dari pernikahan. Baekhyun dan Kaisoo segera mengikuti Sehun. Chanyeol yang juga mau ikut, berhenti, melihat tamu-tamu di belakangnya yang sedang menunjukkan raut wajah bingung. Chanyeol langsung saja tersenyum lebar yang merupakan senyum palsu.

"Maaf para hadirin. Kita mau bersiap-siap untuk mendandani pengantin. Silahkan duduk dulu,".

Chanyeol berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin dan setenang mungkin. Padahal sebenarnya dia sangat takut dan cemas dengan Luhan yang berlari kabur. Para tamu pun kembali duduk. Mungkin ada yang berbisik-bisik, tapi Chanyeol menghiraukannya. Yang penting sekarang adalah Luhan hyung dan Sehun adiknya!.

TBC

Hai

Hana berusaha secepat mungkin menyelesaikannya di tengah-tengah kegiatan kuliah yang seabrek. Mungkin setelah ini tinggal 2 chapter lagi baru selesai. Tapi mungkin butuh beberapa hari mengupdatenya karena ada 2 cerita One Shoot yang akan kuposting juga. One Shoot Chanbaek dan Kaisoo couple!. Aku sendiri tidak sabar menantinya Hahaha.

Bagi para pembaca, silahkan bertanya, kritik, saran dan apa aja. Aku akan jawab pertanyaan kalian jika kalian bertanya. Jika kalian memberikan kritik aku akan terima dan mengintrospeksi. Jika kalian memberikan saran aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Tenang saja, sudah kubilang aku orang yang sangat sabar hehehe

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 5 & 6 END dan 2 One Shoot!

*Wish you have a happy life everyday


	5. Chapter 5

Ketika Chanyeol sudah melewati pintu dia melihat dengan jelas dari belakang bahu-bahu tegang milik Dio dengan Kai disampingya, Baekhyun dan Sehun. Mereka menunduk menatap ke arah yang sama. Ke arah Luhan. Chanyeol berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Luhan sedang berjongkok membelakangi mereka. Luhan menutup kedua kupingnya. Tidak mau mendengar jawaban yg akan keluar dari mulut Sehun. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang. Bodohnya dia terpengaruh dengan tipuan kata-kata Sehun.

Baekhyun panik melihat kelakuan Luhan. Dia berjalan mendekati Luhan, hendak bertanya. Tapi langsung berhenti ketika Sehun mulai membuka suaranya,

"Aku sengaja mengatakan padanya,".

Yang lainnya memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dan mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun. Luhan melepaskan kedua tangan dari telinganya, membebaskan pendengarannya.

" Aku melihatnya dari dalam mobil seperti tawanan kecil. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam pikiranku. Aku sengaja tidak melepaskan borgol tangan dan penutup matanya. Aku bilang aku tidak bisa membukanya. Ketika sampai, aku katakan para penculik ada di belakang kami. Sedang menodongkan pistol,".

Mereka tidak percaya mendengarnya. Kai lebih tidak percaya lagi kalau Sehun bisa mempunyai ide yang lebih gila dari milik hyungnya. Ide yang sangat menakutkan daripada ide milik Chanyeol. Ide Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah diurutkan baik-baik. Mari kita flashback kejadian di kamar Sehun.

#flashback on Sehun's room

"Idenya... 'Lamar Luhan hyung'," Chanyeol sengaja memelankan suaranya, mencoba mendramatisirkan suasana.

"Mwoyaa?! Hyung aku tidak setuju dengan idemu!," Kai langsung membantah ide Chanyeol.

Sehun, dia sudah membelalakan matanya, mengulang perkataan dari hyungnya. Melamar... Luhan hyung?. Jadi dia dan Luhan hyung akan menikah? Sehun merasakan malu yang hebat melanda dirinya.

"Kenapa jadi kau yg tidak setuju?! Kan aku tanya pada Sehun! Bagaimana Sehun?".

Sehun masih tersenyum malu. "Aku.. aku mau, tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Aku tidak menyangka harus secepat ini,".

Ah benar juga. Baik dia dan Luhan hyung yang selalu belajar itu mana pernah memikirkan siapa dulu yg akan lebih melamar. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang sudah mulai memikirkan segala cara untuk melamar Baekhyun.

"Tuh kan hyung! Sehun masih kecil, mana dia ngerti soal beginian!" Kai mencibir.

"Pernahkah kau membahas ini dengan Luhan hyung? Membahas pernikahan?,".

Pipi Sehun mulai merona. "Pernah, sekali,".

"Itu sudah cukup!. Sekarang kau harus melamarnya!," tegas Chanyeol.

"Haruskah?" tanya Sehun yang mulai kebingungan.

"Kalau kau mau mengizinkannya pergi ke Amrik begitu saja maka itu tidak perlu," Chanyeol mencoba menghasut Sehun dengan hal kenyataan.

Mengizinkan pergi begitu saja? Tidak! Sehun tidak mau kehilangan Luhan! Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Chanyeol mengerti maksud adiknya.

"Karena itu lamar dia!" tegas Chanyeol sambil memukul pundak Sehun.

"Hyung! Jangan memaksa dia!," Kai menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari pundak Sehun. Kai beringsut memeluk Sehun yang kebingungan sekarang.

Lama Sehun berpikir. Sehun menutup matanya, yg mendadak dibuka sambil menegakkan bahunya. Kai yg sedang memeluknya terperanjat.

"Baiklah! Akan kulakukan!,".

Chanyeol menyeringai dan tertawa karena hasutannya berhasil. Kai cuma bisa menggeleng lemah, kalah dengan keputusan tegas adiknya.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana kalau dia menolak?" bahu Sehun melemas.

"Kita buat dia menerimanya!".

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Soal Luhan menerimanya harus jadi tanggung jawab dia sendiri. Sehun harus memikirkan cara agar Luhan menerimanya.

"Oiya, kalian juga harus langsung menikah!".

"MWOOYAAA?!," teriak Sehun dan Kai berbarengan.

"Loh? Untuk apa aku menyuruh Sehun melamarnya sekarang kalau mereka tidak langsung menikah?".

"Hyung! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak terima dengan ide gilamu ini! Aku tidak setuju!" mengejutkan kata-kata itu malah keluar dari mulut Kai.

"Kenapa kau yang tidak setuju?! Kan Sehun yang memutuskan!,".

"Tidak! Pokoknya yang ini tidak!,".

"Kai!"

"Hyung! Tidak boleh!,"

"KAI!"

"HYUNG!"

"BERHENTI!" teriakan Sehun menghentikan mereka. Sehun menatap kedua hyungnya bergantian.

"Berhenti. Jangan bertengkar. Hiks. Maafkan aku, ini gara-gara aku," Sehun mulai menangis.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah, dia mengelus-ngelus surai Sehun sambil mengatakan cup-cup-cup. Sedangkan Kai yang masih memeluknya, mengelus punggungnya sambil mengatakan puk-puk-puk. Tapi kedua hyung tetap masih saling bertatapan tajam.

"Maaf, maafin hyung-hyung ya Sehun. Kami nggak bermaksud membuatmu menangis," Chanyeol menenangkan Sehun.

"Iya, maafin kita Sehun," sambung Kai.

"Nggak apa-apa," Sehun mengelap air matanya.

Selain merasa bersalah, Kai juga kesal pada Sehun yang gampang sekali meneteskan air mata. Cengeng sekali Sehun kami ini!. Seperti ini disuruh menikah? Kecemasan Kai akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah hyung! Aku siap!,"

Chanyeol tergirang. Kai sudah membeku dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan lagi.

"Jangan Sehun!" Kai menghardik Sehun.

"Jangan larang dia Kai!" kini giliran Chanyeol menghardik Kai.

Kai melihat hyungnya yang betul-betul mengherankan saat ini. Chanyeol yang paling dewasa diantara mereka. Kenapa dia membiarkan adiknya melakukan, yah sebenarnya tidak berbahaya, ide seperti ini?. Seharusnya dia mencegahnya!. Sehun masih muda!

"Hyung! Kenapa kau semangat sekali?! Kenapa kau membiarkan Sehun menikah duluan? Seharusnya kau yang lebih dulu menikah!,".

"Aku dan Baekhyun kan tidak terancam terpisah,".

Kai cuma miris mendengar jawaban Hyungnya. Kai berpikir keras. Dia melihat Sehun yang masih berada di rangkulannya. Sehun menatapnya seolah berkata 'Izinkan aku hyung'.

"Aaaarrggh! Baiklah! Baiklah! Silahkan menikah!," erang Kai putus asa.

Sehun tersenyum kegirangan. Dipeluknya Kai hyung sambil berkata "Terima kasih Kai Hyung! Aku sayaaaaang banget sama Kai hyung,".

"Pelukan untuk Chanyeol hyung manaaaa?," Chanyeol berpura-pura manja dan merengek pada Sehun.

Sehun beringsut memeluk Chanyeol. "Terima kasih Chanyeol hyung!. Aku sayaaaang banget sama Chanyeol hyung!".

"Ne ne ne. Kami juga sayang padamu," Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak dongsaengnya.

Chanyeol menarik Sehun untuk melepaskan pelukan. "Jadi siap menjalankan rencana?".

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun dan Kai barengan.

"Pertama. Kau lamar Luhan hyung. Tapi harus dengan cara romantis!," jawab Chanyeol.

"Gimana kalau candle light dinner?" usul Kai.

"Ribet. Kan mau langsung nikah,".

Sehun menegak ludahnya. Dia masih tidak percaya semua ini. Dia... akan... menikah. Dengan Luhan hyung. Ini semua terlalu mendadak. Membuatnya tidak tenang. Dia sendiri masih merinding mendengar kata menikah.

"Kau mau menikah dimana?. Biar kita langsung pesan tempat. Kita persiapkan semuanya. Jadi gitu diaterima lamaran langsung nikah!".

Sehun berpikir. Tempat mana yang kira-kira berkesan. Ini pernikahan pertama dan dia ingin ini menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupnya. Tunggu, tempat pertama?. Ada! Tempat pertama dalam hidupnya dan Luhan.

"Atap sekolah!" seru Sehun dengan semangat.

"MWO?!" teriak Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Kenapa di atap sekolah?! Itu panjang urusannya Sehun,". Chanyeol mencoba menyarankan pada Sehun.

"Tapi aku ingin disana hyung," Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Iya. Di tempat lain aja. Hotel bintang lima kek, gereja kek, apa kek," sambung Kai membujuk Sehun.

"Tapi aku ingin disana. Itu tempat pertama kami bertemu. Tempat itu berkesan dalam buat kami,".

"Berarti, kalau begitu, nanti Chanyeol hyung nikah sama Baekhyun hyung di tengah jalan dong! Kan mereka jumpa pertama kali di tengah jalan! Hahaha!".

"Hahahaha!".

Ungkapan Kai membuat mereka semua tertawa. Chanyeol merasa lucu dan mulai membayangkan dia menikah dengan Baekhyun di tengah jalan. Bayangkan saja betapa hebohnya jalanan dibuat mereka.

"Kai! Hahaha! Kau sebenarnya bermaksud mencairkan suasana atau merusak pembicaraan serius kita?" Chanyeol mencubit-cubit gemas adiknya yang suka bicara sembarangan.

Kai berusaha mengelak dan memukul-mukul jari tangan hyungnya. "Itu tadi aku langsung ngomong. Hahaha. Udah berhenti cubitnya!,".

"Berarti Kai hyung nikah sama Dio hyung di perpustakaan dong! Kan mereka jumpa disana! Hahaha,". Sehun memegang perutnya yang mulai kesakitan.

Kai udah melongo dengan ucapan hyung dan saengnya. Kai juga ikut tertawa. Tawanya malah lebih kuat daripada dua orang lainnya. Dia nggak nyangka dirinya jadi terkena isengan juga. Biasanya Kai yang isengin mereka berdua. Dan kalau sudah berhubungan dengan yang namanya Dio, kekasih Kai, Kai nggak bisa berkutik. Kai memang suka malu-malu kalau dia dan Dio diungkit-ungkit.

"Tapi jangan deh! Karena kita harus kerja ekstra keras mindahin buku-buku perpustakaan keluar!" ucap Chanyeol yang mendadak jadi serius.

Kai dan Sehun perlahan mulai meredakan tawa mereka. Kakak beradik ini kalau udah ngumpul memang bodohnya nggak ketolongan. Tapi mereka merasa ini seru!. Selalu ada canda, gurauan, dan keseruan saat mereka bertiga ngumpul.

"Sudah, sudah. Kai, Sehun, hentikan tawanya. Kita mulai serius ini,".

Kai memegang pipinya yang kesakitan karena tertawa lebar-lebar. Sehun menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak, dadanya sesak kebanyakan tertawa. Mereka mulai menunjukkan wajah serius mereka. Chanyeol geli melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Hmph! Baiklah, jadi, hmph! haha! karena kita mau ke atap, hahaha!, dimana kau akan melamar Luhan hyung?". Chanyeol berusaha keras menghilangkan tawa gelinya.

"Di sekolah dong!".

"Baiklah kami akan ikut,".

"Nggak mau! Kenapa kalian harus ikut?! Aku nggak mau lamaranku didengar oleh kalian! Aku mau berdua saja dengan Luhan hyung!" protes Sehun dengan keras.

"Kalau ada kami dia nggak akan nolak,".

"Nggak mau!" Sehun masih ngotot.

"Baiklah! Terserahmu! Kau harus memikirkan sendiri cara supaya dia menerimamu! Kalau tidak percuma saja kita menyiapkan semuanya di atap!" Chanyeol emosi.

"Iya! Serahkan saja padaku!," balas Sehun nggak kalah keras.

Kai yang dari tadi cuma jadi penonton mulai menginterupsi. "Kenapa nggak ada yang bertanya gimana cara kita bawa Luhan hyung ke sekolah tanpa dia merasa curiga?".

Chanyeol bingung dengan pernyataan adiknya. Dia menatap Kai, meminta jawaban kebingungannya. Kai menangkap maksud tersebut.

"Tentu saja hyung! Bayangkan gini deh. Kita mau lamaran, berarti kita harus memakaikan Luhan hyung kemeja dan jas. Luhan hyung pasti sadar suatu hal. Dia pintar, pasti dia langsung mikir ini ada apa-apanya, lamaran mungkin. Terus kita bawa Luhan hyung ke sekolah. Gimana kalau ketika dia melihat Sehun memakai jas dengan rapinya, dia langsung kabur karena udah tau akan dilamar?".

"Kenapa dia harus kabur?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Yah mungkin saja dia takut dan masih belum siap menikah!Aisshh bolotnyaaaa," Kai mencibir.

Chanyeol berpikir keras sampai-sampai menghiraukan kata-kata bolot dari adiknya. "Ah iya juga," Chanyeol melemas.

"Gimana ini?" rengek Sehun sambil mengigit bibirnya.

Mereka berdua minus Sehun berpikir keras. Mencari cara agar Luhan hyung tidak sampai beneran kabur. Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol melebar, dia menegakkan badannya.

"Kita culik saja Luhan hyung!" seru Chanyeol.

Terang saja Kai dan Sehun langsung terbodoh mendengar usul Hyung mereka yang aneh ini.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Ide seperti apa itu?!" Kai menyemprot hyungnya. Sekarang Kai yakin 100% kepolosan hyungnya ini sudah tingkat akut.

"Penculikan seperti apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu?!" Chanyeol naik pitam dibilang bodoh oleh adiknya.

Chanyeol mulai menyambung, "Kita cuma menutup matanya, menahan tangan dan memakaikannya kemeja dan celana panjang. Kita masukkan ke mobil. Tangannya kita borgol saja biar dia nggak gegabah keluar dari mobil tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Sehun harus bersamanya di mobil. Terus kita bawa dia ke sekolah,".

Kai dan Sehun mendengarkan dengan serius. Mereka nampaknya setuju. Karena tidak ada bagian yang menyakiti Luhan hyung dalam rencana ini.

" Kunci borgol akan kuberikan pada Sehun. Begitu tiba, Sehun, kau bukakan borgolnya. Dan kau ajak ke atap. Sambil jalan berdua, kau lamar Luhan hyung dengan segala cara apapun yang dapat membuatnya menerimamu,".

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan setuju. Kai menatap takjub pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang cerdas, selalu saja ada ide-ide menarik dari hyungnya ini, bahkan di saat tergesa-gesa. Chanyeol bahkan naik dua tingkat saat Junior High School (JHS) dan saat Senior High School (SHS). Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan empat tahun sekolah untuk lulus. Naasnya saat Chanyeol duduk di tingkat akhir SHS, Kai di tingkat akhir JHS, dan Sehun di tingkat dua JHS, kedua orangtua mereka meninggal. Chanyeol pun menggantikan kedua orangtuanya mengelola perusahaan OH Family yang memang sangat terkenal dan punya beberapa cabang di luar negeri.

Tapi tetap saja hyungnya ini polos-polos-bodoh.

"Hyung! Kau bersemangat sekali! Seperti kau yang akan menikah! Seharusnya kau menyiapkan lamaranmu buat Baekhyun hyung! Bukan buat Sehun!" cibir Kai.

Chanyeol kaget saat Kai menyerangnya dengan 'kata-kata Kai'. Dia mulai jengah dengan semua serangan Kai. Adiknya ini kenapa selalu bisa menyerang orang lain hanya dengan kata-kata? Kata-katanya sangat sempurna keluar dari mulutnya dan langsung menusuk hati orang yang paling dalam. Entah apa yang dilihat dari Dio, kekasih Kai, di dalam diri Kai.

Tentu Chanyeol pernah menanyakan hal ini secara tidak langsung pada Dio. Chanyeol menggunakan permainan kata untuk membuat Dio mengakui. Waktu itu...

#flashback

Chanyeol duduk di sofa seberang meja berhadapan dengan Dio yang sedang meminum minuman kalengnya. Dio tersenyum sopan karena dia sedang menjadi tamu di rumah mereka.

"Dio, aku sebagai hyungnya Kai ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku tau Kai sering berbicara seenaknya dan tidak pandang bulu pada siapapun. Kau pasti sering digitukannya. Maafin Kai ya,". Jiahhh Chanyeol memulai permainan kata-katanya.

Dio terkikik pelan. "Kenapa jadi hyung yang minta maaf? Kan Kai yang salah. Chanyeol hyung memang baik,".

Aisshh betapa polosnya Dio ini. Mudah sekali tertipu dengan Chanyeol.. Chanyeol membatin sendiri.

"Bagaimanapun kalian ini sepasang kekasih. Seharusnya dia lebih menghormatimu sedikit. Bagaimanapun kau lebih tua darinya. Walaupun cuma beda 2 hari. Kelakuanmu lebih dewasa dari dia. Lihatlah, dia bahkan tidak membuatkan minuman untukmu malah memberikan minuman kaleng," ujar Chanyeol mulai terlihat kesal.

Dio masih tersenyum sopan. "Aku tidak masalah dengan sikapnya yang begitu. Aku malah senang. Karena itu berarti Kai jujur dengan hatinya sendiri. Dia mengatakan semua yang ada di hatinya. Aku jadi tau hatinya baik. Dia begitu perhatian pada orang lain, dia menyadari hal-hal yang salah dan yang baik di dalam diri seseorang. Kai hanya tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan lembut, jadi dia menyampaikannya dengan kasar,".

Chanyeol tertegun dan melongo mendengar penuturan lembut dari Dio. Nggak heran Kai sayang sekali pada namja ini, dia sudah mencapai sempurna bagi pasangannya. Pantas Kai sering menyebut Dio peri kecilnya. Peri Soo, dari nama asli Dio yaitu Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Dio... Musibah sekali bagimu mendapatkan namja seperti Kai. Malah Anugerah bagi Kai mendapatkan namja sepertimu Dio," tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut.

Kai yang baru saja turun dari tangga mendengarnya dan berteriak membahana seisi rumah, "HYUNG! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! APA MAKSUDMU! AKU BUKAN MUSIBAH! AKU JUGA ANUGERAH BAGI PERI SOO KU!".

#flashback end

Chanyeol jadi terkekeh sendiri mengingatnya. Kai dan Sehun menatapnya aneh.

"Aku jadi semakin yakin kau pasti sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk melamar Baekhyun hyung!"

Chanyeol kembali ke alam sadarnya karena teriakan Kai. Dia mendeath glare Kai.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang ayo kita keluar! Banyak yang mau dipersiapkan Kai! Tinggalkan si maknae ini! Dia harus memikirkan cara untuk melamar Luhan hyung!".

#flashback end

Jadi begitulah ide mereka. Berpura-pura menculik Luhan, padahal mereka cuma mau membuat Luhan memakai pakaian yg mereka siapkan. Lalu membiarkan mereka berdua di sekolahan, dimana tempat mereka bertemu, hingga sampai menjalin kasih sayang. Membiarkan mereka berdua di tempat kenangan pasti akan menciptakan suasana romantis. Jadi Sehun bisa melamar Luhan.

Yang membuat Kai berpikir itu ide gila karena Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun untuk melamar Luhan dan langsung menikah. Sehun itu masih 18 tahun, Chanyeol malah menyuruhnya untuk menikah. Dengan alasan satu-satunya jalan agar Luhan bisa ke Amrik. Yaitu dengan mengikatnya dalam sebuah ikatan suci.

"Jadi bagaimana cara dia menaiki tangga dengan mata tertutup?" tanya Dio terheran.

Kai terbuyar dari pikirannya ketika dia mendengar suara kekasihnya. Peri kecilnya ini benar-benar jenius sadar akan suatu kenyataan yang memang cukup mengherankan. Kai melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terheran, dan mulai terkikik pelan. Lucu sekali wajah Dio saat ini.

Sementara Luhan sudah menegang. Malunya dia kalau sampai mereka tau bagaimana dia bisa sampai di atap.

"Aku menggendongnya," jawab Sehun dengan santainya. Tanpa memikirkan reaksi Luhan yg akan malu karenanya.

"EEEEHHHH?!" teriak mereka berempat berbarengan.

Mereka berempat menatap takjub pada Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Wajah Luhan sudah merah sekarang. Digendong? Dari lantai satu sampai lantai enam? Romantisnya.. Baekhyun dan Dio merasa iri pada Luhan. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai iri karena mereka kalah romantis dari adiknya.

"Apa kau juga melamar Luhan hyung dalam gendonganmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya," jawab Sehun dengan santai lagi. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka takjub. Dia hanya merasa perlu menjawab.

Sedangkan yang lainnya sudah membatin masing-masing. Ya ampun... mesranya mereka. Mereka sangat romantis!. Melamar sang kekasih sambil menggendongnya menaiki anak tangga? Chanyeol dan Kai mungkin belum pernah mendapatkan ide yang lebih dari milik Sehun. Kai tidak menyangka adiknya dapat ide seperti itu. Sehun pasti benar-benar sudah siap dengan keputusannya melamar Luhan. Kekhawatiran Kai pada Sehun perlahan mulai sirna. Kini Kai bisa setuju dengan ide gila 'Lamar Luhan hyung' milik Chanyeol.

"Karena itu? Karena ingin melamarnya dalam gendonganmu makanya kau membohonginya?" tanya Kai.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun.

Loh? Dugaan Baekyeol dan Kaido couple salah. Jadi apa sebenarnya alasan Sehun membohongi Luhan seperti itu?. Mereka mengerutkan kening masing-masing.

"Eerr.. Aku... sengaja.. menakutinya... Supaya dia menerima lamaranku,".

Sejenak mereka berempat terdiam, lalu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha aigoo ternyata ide Sehun bukan karena mau melakukan lamaran romantis pada Luhan hyung!. Melainkan menakuti Luhan supaya Luhan hyung menerimanya!," Dio tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan.

"Dan caranya dengan berbohong para penculik sedang menodongkan pistol di belakang mereka!. Hahahaha! Siapapun pasti ketakutan kalau begitu!," sambung Chanyeol.

"Sehun bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia menciptakan hal yang romantis!. Hahahaha! Aku tadi sudah iri dengan keromantisan lamaran mereka. Sekarang aku jadi kecewa karena aslinya hal itu tidak ada romantis-romantisnya!," Kai tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Aigoo uri Sehun, kau polos sekali. Kenapa kau sangat terus terang?. Seharusnya kau diam saja mengenai hal menakuti Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung bisa saja mengira kau memang sengaja supaya kalian bisa romantis. Tapi kau mengaku karena ingin menakutinya. Dia pasti kecewa padamu," ujar Baekhyun yang tawanya mereda sendiri ketika melihat sosok Luhan yang masih berjongkok.

"Luhan hyung, apa kau berpikir kalau kalian akan mati disini? Karena itu kau menerima Sehun?".

Lagi-lagi panah kata-kata Kai tepat tertancap pada jantung orang yg ditujukan, jantung Luhan. Luhan sudah tidak bisa lagi mengatakan bagaimana malunya dia sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Itu memang benar. Dia memang berpikir mereka akan mati. Luhan merasa dirinya akan segera tidak bernyawa. Dia benar-benar mengira itu kesempatan yang terakhir, kesempatan menerima lamaran Sehun.

Luhan merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh tertipu oleh Sehun. Sehun, mungkin dia sudah tersenyum licik sejak dari awal semuanya. Luhan lupa kalau kekasihnya itu pandai sekali berakting. Luhan selalu senantiasa mengingat Sehun sebagai namja yang polos dan manja. Sekarang Luhan marah pada Sehun. Dan semakin marah kalau kepolosan Sehun akan membongkar semuanya. Termasuk ketika Luhan mengaku betapa takutnya Luhan mengira Sehun akan mati dan meninggalkannya. Malunya Luhan...

"Tidak, bukan itu yang ditakutkannya. Saat aku melamarnya kami tidak berpikiran kami akan mati. Kami sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang baik. Kami sedang memikirkan kami akan ke Amrik bersama-sama,".

ChanBaek dan KaiSoo couple mengangguk-angguk menerima jawaban dari Sehun. Jawaban Sehun ada benarnya dan ada tidak benarnya. Tidak benarnya adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka menggunakan kata 'nyaris kehilangan' yang sama saja artinya dengan mati.

Luhan berbalik, menatap Sehun yg tepat dibelakangnya dengan penuh arti. Sehun, dia tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya! Sehun yang polos menutupi semua hal yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka. Sehun tersenyum. Sehun membungkukan badannya dan memegang kedua bahu Luhan. Sehun mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Luhan.

Sehun berbisik, "Aku tentu saja tidak akan mengatakan hal yang jujur pada mereka. Kenyataan bahwa kita sangat berarti satu sama lain. Kenyataan bahwa kita tidak bisa hidup jika kita tidak bersama. Aku tidak mau mereka tau kenyataan manis yang ada pada kita berdua. Cukup kita berdua saja yang tau,".

Luhan memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap manik bola mata Sehun yang berbinar, lengkap dengan senyum yang masih terukir indah di bibirnya. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang bulat, berusaha menahan air matanya yang mau keluar. Dia sangat takut kekasihnya tadi akan membocorkan semuanya. Tapi ternyata Sehun tidak sejahat itu.

Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dengan telunjuk matanya. Masih dengan berbisik Sehun berkata,

"Maafkan aku Lu. Aku jahat padamu tadi. Sengaja berbohong padamu, membuatmu ketakutan. Tapi aku cuma ingin tau. Apa artinya aku bagimu. Kini aku sudah tau dan aku sangat lega. Maafkan aku Lu,".

Luhan menangis lagi. Dia menangisi kembali dirinya yang membuat Sehun meragu pada ketulusan cinta Luhan. Sehun pasti sangat resah sejak di mobil. Sehun akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya yg meragu pada Luhan, secara tidak langsung dengan menakuti Luhan. Sehun pasti resah menanti jawaban Luhan.

"Maaf Sehun," Luhan terisak-isak.

Sehun memeluk Luhan. Mengusap punggungnya seperti biasa, memberikan ketenangan pada Luhan. "Sssttt... Uljima. Uljima Luhan. Mianhae. Saranghae,".

"Nado Saranghae Sehuna,".

Setelah yakin tangis Luhan mulai mereda, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun kembali menghapus air mata Luhan dengan telunjuknya dan mengusap bekas air mata Luhan di pipi halusnya.

"Sudah ya menangisnya. Luhanku yang manis, walau menangis pun tetap saja masih manis. Tetapi aku lebih suka melihat dia yang tidak menangis. Sudah ya,".

Sehun dengan mata, tatapan,dan senyum yang lembut, serupa dengan tutur kata yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Namja berusai 18 tahun ini selalu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata manis dan mengucapkannya dengan penuh kasih saying. Kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulut Sehun selalu tidak terduga. Luhan merasakan hatinya menyesak. Berbunga-bunga mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan isi hatinya sekarang.

Keempat pasangan di belakang mereka sudah terpukau, jiwa mereka serasa melayang dari tubuh mereka, tapi detak jantung mereka masih bekerja bahkan dalam tempo cepat. Astaga! Mereka sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan pasangan romantis ini! Mereka bahkan deg-degan dibuat keduanya.

(Hana juga! Hana yang author udah deg-degan gak karuan! #gubrak).

"Ampun Luhan hyung! Sehun! Ampun! Hentikan kata-kata kalian! Aku sudah berdebar-debar!," Dio berteriak sambil memegang jantungnya.

Kai panik dan memegang telapak tangan Dio yang berada di jantungnya. Kai mengusap-usap punggung Dio.

"Tenang, tenang, Soo. Kendalikan dirimu,".

"Kai, sebenarnya kau menenangkan Dio yang sedang berdebar-debar atau Dio yang sedang marah? Tingkahmu seperti Dio sedang marah besar! Hahaha,"

Chanyeol tertawa disambung oleh semuanya. Dio juga tertawa menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Habis aku tidak tau harus bagaimana dan mengatakan apa!" Kai membela dirinya. Semuanya masih tertawa.

"Sudahlah Kai. Aku mengerti kok apa maksudmu," Dio mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tuh kan! Sudah kukatakan! Anugerah bagi Kai mendapatkan Dio!. Musibah bagi Dio mendapatkan Kai!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Sudah kukatakan juga! Aku ini juga anugerah bagi Dio!" erang Kai membela dirinya.

Tawa mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun sudah memegang perutnya yang kesakitan kebanyakan ketawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Chanyeol memang happy virus bagi dirinya dan bagi semua orang.

Lama mereka terbahak, tawa mereka mulai mereda. Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan, menarik Luhan untuk berdiri. Sehun membungkuk membersihkan abu pasir tipis di celana putih panjang Luhan. Lalu berdiri dengan tegak. Luhan sudah terperanjat dengan kelakuan manis Sehun.

Sedangkan Dio sudah menepuk jidatnya untuk menahan gejolak hatinya karena tindakan spontan Sehun. Kai menyadari kelakuan Dio. Dio memang suka pada hal-hal romantis. Sayangnya Kai tidak bisa melakukan hal yang romantis.

"Luhan, ayo kita menikah".

Luhan tersentak, seakan tersadar dari mimpi panjang. Dia baru ingat kalau dia dan Sehun... akan... menikah... sekarang juga?

"Se.. se.. sekarang?" tanya Luhan tergagap dengan gelisah mulai menyerangnya.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tentu saja! Kau kira kenapa kami memakaikanmu pakaian seperti itu!," Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Luhan.

"Kita hanya tinggal memakaikan kalian tuxedo putih dan dasi kupu-kupu putih. Memakai riasan sedikit. Lalu kalian akan tampil memukau bersama," Dio berkata dengan mata berbinar.

"Kalian akan menjadi malaikat-malaikat yang tampan dan manis di pernikahan ini," Baekhyun cengar cengir.

"Ini bagus! Karena putih itu melambangkan suci. Dan kalian akan segera terikat janji suci. Jadi untuk pernikahan ini, hanya kalian lah yang memakai pakaian serba putih," sambung Kai.

Luhan sendiri baru sadar kalau dia sudah memakai kemeja dengan celana panjang dan sepatu kulit yang semuanya berwarna putih. Sama dengan pakaian yang sekarang dikenakan Sehun. Luhan memutar panik bola matanya. Napasnya tercekat. Dicengkeramnya tangan kiri Sehun dengan kuat.

"Sehun, a-a-aku,aku... aku takut. Aku takut Sehun,".

Sehun menatap ke tangan Luhan yang kini mengenggam erat tangan Sehun dengan erat dan gemetaran. Dielusnya tangan Luhan. Dapat dirasakannya Luhan yang panik. Sehun mengarahkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Kalian... kalian.. Kalian pergilah ambil pakaian kami. Ada yang harus kami bicarakan,".

Mereka berempat beranjak pergi walau sebenarnya sangat cemas pada Luhan dan Sehun. Keempatnya menunjukkan wajah kecewa sambil berlalu. Setelah yakin tidak akan terdengar, Sehun menatap Luhan yg terus menunduk cemas. Sehun mengangkat tangan Luhan yang digenggamnya dan meletakkannya di dada kanan Sehun. Luhan tercekat.

"Bisa kau rasakan Luhan? Bisa kau rasakan jantungku yang kini berdetak kencang?".

Luhan mengangguk lemah.

"Aku juga takut Luhan. Jantung ini selalu bekerja lebih cepat ketika aku mengingat kita akan menikah. Tapi aku senang dengan debarannya. Membuat rasa takutku hilang. Aku menandakan debaran ini sebagai kenyataan bahwa aku akan segera memilikimu. Kita akan segera bersama,".

Kalau saja jantung Sehun bisa dipegang, Luhan pasti sudah mengelus lembut jantung itu, menyuruhnya tenang jangan berdetak sekencang ini. Karena itu hal yang mustahil, Luhan hanya mengusap-ngusap dada bidang Sehun.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku kira hanya aku saja yang ketakutan. Ternyata kau juga sepanik aku Sehun,".

Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Luhan, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Luhan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Lu. Tidak apa-apa...".

Sehun mulai mengecup bibir merah Luhan hingga menimbulkan suara-suara kecupan yang sangat menggairahkan bagi keduanya. Cup! Cup! Cup!. Sehun mulai melumat bibir yang sedang dinikmatinya. Luhan membalasnya. Lumatan itu lembut dan membuat keduanya hilang kendali. Keduanya membiarkan lidah mereka masuk ke dalam mulut pasangan, dan mulai saling menghisap. Mereka saling menekan tengkuk, memperkuat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ckckckck".

Sebuah decakan membuat mereka berhenti. Sehun melirik ke belakang kepala Luhan. Dia mendelik pada Kai hyung yang mengganggunya.

"Yak! Kai hyung! Kau dan Chanyeol hyung sama saja! Kalian hobi menggangguku saat sedang asyik-asyiknya!" protes Sehun.

Yang lainnya mulai terkikik. Luhan berbalik, mendekati Dio sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku siap Dio. Tolong dandani aku. Buat aku jadi yang paling manis dan tampan di pesta ini!,".

Semuanya terkejut tapi kemudian segera tersenyum. Luhan sekarang terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya. Semuanya merasa lega Luhan tidak jadi membatalkan pernikahan ini.

"Kajja hyung. Aku akan mendandanimu. Kau akan kubuat terlihat sempurna," Dio menarik tangan Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun didandani secara belakang-belakangan. Baekhyun yang manis, punya bakat terpendam mendandani orang. Dia mendandani Luhan. Dio malah sengaja selama lima hari belajar hanya untuk mendandani Sehun.

"Sehun, Dio belajar mendandani orang selama lima hari hanya untukmu," Kai memicingkan matanya, mencoba menakuti Sehun.

"Gomawo hyung," Sehun malah senyam-senyum sama Dio.

"Ani, ini bukan hal yang besar Sehun. Kai, jangan seperti itu. Ini tidak masalah buatku,".

Kai hanya diam mengalah pada kekasihnya. Kai memang tidak bisa melawan kalau Dio kekasihnya sudah berkata 'Jangan Seperti Itu'. Satu kalimat yang sangat ampuh untuk membuat Kai langsung menurut pada Dio. Kai hanya duduk sambil memerhatikan Sehun.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka berdua telah siap. Keduanya berdiri dari kursi. Baekhyun memegang Luhan, sedangkan Dio memegang Sehun. Baekhyun dan Dio mulai berhitung..

"1.. 2.. 3!".

Keduanya membalikkan kedua mempelai dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama terperangah. Mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama memakai tuxedo putih dan lainnya yang juga berwarna putih. Mereka terlihat seperti bersinar. Sama-sama berambut blonde menambah kesan seolah mereka bercahaya. Rambut Luhan tetap seperti biasa, dengan poni miring sebatas alis. Sedangkan rambut Sehun digelombangkan ke kanan atas dan diberi wax agar tidak jatuh ke bawah. Keduanya tampak tampan dan manis. Mereka berjalan mendekat dan tertawa.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Chanyeol.

Keduanya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Kalian hanya perlu keluar dan berjalan ke altar ketika pembawa acara mulai memanggil kalian," Baekhyun menjelaskan yang dijawab mereka masih dengan anggukan.

"Aku akan keluar memberitahu kepada MC dan Pendeta untuk segera memulai,".

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya keluar dari pintu. Kai sudah mengikuti langkah Chanyeol ketika dia berhenti saat dilihatnya Dio berlari mengambil sebuket mawar merah yang mungil dan indah. Dio berdiri di depan kedua pasangan. Dio menatap keduanya secara bergantian, lalu bunga diserahkan pada Luhan.

"Luhan hyung lebih cocok memegang bunga ini. Kau tampak manis tapi juga tampan sekali hyung,".

Dio merapikan letak kerah tuxedo Luhan. Dio tersenyum kepada keduanya, kemudian dia menghampiri Kai yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Dio menggenggam tangan Kai dan mereka pun berlalu.

Luhan dan Sehun menunggu di balik pintu. Luhan menaruh lengan kanannya di lingkaran lengan kiri Sehun. Luhan menekan erat lengan Sehun. Dia begitu tegang. Gemetaran terus berada di tangannya dan perlahan menjelajahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun menyadari keadaan Luhan. Sehun sendiri sejak tadi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencoba melupakan rasa tegangnya. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengenggam tangan kanan Luhan, yang kini melingkari lengan kirinya, dengan tangan Sehun lainnya. Sehun mengeratkan, mengelus pegangannya pada Luhan. Sehun terus-menerus menarik napas, menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

(author Hana aja ikutan tegang loh bikin cerita ini. Tenang Hana, ayo lanjut!).

…

#Chanbaek side

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju tempat Pendeta yang sedari tadi menunggu. Baekhyun menatap punggung kekasihnya yang tegap.

"Chanyeol, kau sengaja ya menikahkan mereka cepat-cepat?"

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" Chanyeol membalikkan wajahnya melihat Baekhyun.

"Iya. Orangtuaku selalu bilang, kalau Luhan hyung sudah menikah baru aku diizinkan menikah juga. Kau sengaja ya mempercepat pernikahan mereka?".

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mulai tertawa pelan. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat raut wajah muka kekasihnya lebih jelas.

"Aku belum bisa Baekhyun. Aku ingin menikahkan Kai terlebih dahulu," Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tanpa melihat ke arahnya sedikitpun.

Hati Baekhyun terasa remuk mendengarnya. "Menunggu Kai menikah dulu? Kapan Kai akan menikah kalau dia seperti itu! Kai yang malas belajar dan masih sering bermain-main! Belum lagi kalau Kai menginginkan menikah dengan Dio!. Dio yang lebih memprioritaskan pelajaran dan lebih sering membaca buku!,".

Sudah pasti itu adalah jeritan hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun miris. Dia melepaskan tangannya ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekati Pendeta. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak menyadarinya.

# Chanbaek end side

….

"Selamat datang para hadirin yang berbahagia. Terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda maaf telah membuat Anda semua lama menunggu. Kini kita akan langsung memulai acara pernikahan. Silahkan berdiri semuanya,".

Para tamu pun riuh berdiri dari tempat duduk, dan memutar badan mereka ke belakang, ke arah pintu.

"Mari kita sambut kedua mempelai kita, Luhan dan Sehun!"

Sehun menjijitkan kakinya sejenak. Dia memegang kenop pintu, menarik napas sekali lagi, lalu membukanya. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati pintu dan berhenti. Keduanya menatap gugup kepada para tamu.

Para tamu terpukau kepada kedua mempelai. Keduanya sangat manis dan tampan. Walaupun mereka sama-sama namja, tapi mereka sangat serasi. Wajah mereka yang hampir mirip, yang kata orang berarti berjodoh. Bentuk tubuh yang sama, hanya berbeda tinggi beberapa senti. Rambut sama-sama berwarna blonde. Apalagi saat ini mereka memakai tuxedo yang sama. Semua yang hadir berbisik-bisik mengatakan mereka sangat serasi.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan mendekati karangan bunga yang berbentuk huruf U terbalik. Mereka berhenti. Luhan menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Dia memeluk erat-erat lengan kiri Sehun. Rasa gugupnya menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun terus mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada Luhan.

"Silahkan kepada kedua mempelai mulai berjalan menuju altar,".

Suara denting piano mars pernikahan dimulai. Keduanya mulai melangkah pelan. Mereka tersenyum kepada semua orang yang bisa mereka tatap. Rasanya mereka ingin sekali tidak melihat orang-orang itu. Tapi mereka tau mereka tidak boleh bersikap begitu. Kini mereka bisa dengan jelas melihat altar dihadapan mereka. Mereka menatap sang Pendeta. Pak Pendeta membukakan sebuah buku tebal dan mulai membacakan beberapa bait di dalamnya.

Chanyeol melihat kedua pasangan di depan altar sambil tersenyum. Tunggu.. mana Baekhyun? Chanyeol melirik kesana-kemari. Dia melihat sosok Baekhyun berdiri agak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit murung. Tidak seperti biasanya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun mendadak memalingkan wajahnya, melihat kearah kedua mempelai pengantin. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Dia mencoba mengingat, apakah dia punya salah terhadap kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol teringat kata-katanya ketika mereka sedang menemui sang Pendeta.

Dasar Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol sekuat apapun dia mencoba. Baekhyun melirik kembali pada Chanyeol yang masih terus memerhatikannya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kirinya, berkata tanpa suara "Kemarilah,".

Baekhyun seolah terhipnotis. Dia selalu terhipnotis ketika melihat uluran tangan panjang dan hangat milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap pada tangan yang terulur. Tanpa sadar kakinya bergerak sendiri, berjalan mendekati. Baekhyun mengangkat tangan membalas tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi wali dalam pernikahan. Kau tau, aku sangat gugup. Seolah aku yang akan menikah. Aku membutuhkanmu disampingku,".

Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia masih sedih pada Chanyeol.

"Aku lega melihat mereka berdua menikah. Jadi tidak ada lagi keraguan diantara mereka,".

"Eh?" Baekhyun bingung dengan maksud Chanyeol.

"Sehun sangat sedih ketika Luhan akan pergi. Aku menyuruhnya menikahi Luhan karena asal rencana saja saat itu. Tapi saat aku memerhatikan Luhan, dia juga kelihatannya sedih. Aku jadi makin bersemangat untuk menikahkan mereka. Supaya tidak ada kesedihan lagi di antara mereka,".

Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jujur saja, aku kesal. Aku maunya aku yang lebih dulu menikah,".

Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya tidak salah dalam pendengaran. Barusan dia dengar apa? Chanyeol ingin menikah?

"Dengan siapa?". Entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan nanar. Ketika Baekhyun mulai melihatnya juga, Chanyeol langsung menatap kedua bola mata kecil milik Baekhyun. Ada kesedihan di mata Baekhyun. Tapi apakah dia juga bisa melihat nelangsanya tatapan Chanyeol sekarang? Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Dia mengguatkan genggamannya, membuat Baekhyun meringis pelan.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu Baekkie? Kau membuatku kecewa,".

"Kecewa bagaimana? Kau kan, akan menikahkan Kai lebih dahulu,".

"Jadi kau tidak mau menungguku?" Lidah Chanyeol terasa pahit mengatakannya.

"Ani, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kau mengatakannya tanpa memberitahu padaku siapa yang akan kau nikahi. Aku jadi cemas bagaimana kalau kau menikahi orang la.. hmph!".

Chanyeol menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangan lainnya. Menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berhenti bicara. Setelah yakin Baekhyun akan berhenti, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya. Chanyeol terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa kau menduga begitu? Kau tidak percaya padaku?".

"Percaya. Jika kau tadi menjawab pertanyaanku lebih awal. Pertanyaan tentang menikahkan Sehun dengan cepat,".

"Aku kan sudah menjawabnya tadi. Karena aku tidak mau mereka meragu dan bersedih,"

"Seharusnya kau katakan dari awal! Kau malah bilang 'belum bisa' ! Kau berkata setelah Kai menikah! Itu artinya aku harus menunggu lama! Bagaimana kalau kau terlanjur jadi milik orang lain?!,".

Perdebatan kecil itu pun berakhir gegara Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa dirinya begitu bodoh bisa keceplosan ngomong. Aiss bodohnya. Bisa habis dia diejek Chanyeol karena cemburu sendirian. Sesuai dugaan, Chanyeol kini senyum-senyum dan mungkin akan tertawa keras jika dia tidak sadar pesta pernikahan sedang berlangsung.

"Hihihi. Baekkieku sayang, kau cemburu? Kau cemburu pada orang yang tidak ada?"

Tuh kan! Baekhyun yakin seluruh mukanya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Baekkie, wajahmu merah! Hahaha!".

Sial! Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun, mengangkatnya supaya wajah Baekhyun bisa menghadap langsung dengan wajah Chanyeol.

"Jangan ditutupi. Manis sekali kok,".

Baekhyun yang tadi kesal jadi malu-malu kucing hanya dengan sekali rayuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau kekasihnya sedang merayu. Hal yang biasa dilakukannya ketika Baekhyun mulai kesal padanya. Payahnya, Baekhyun selalu kalah dengan rayuan kekasihnya.

"Gombal!"

"Mungkin aku menggombal, tapi aku juga sungguh-sungguh dengan segala ucapanku,".

Baekhyun tidak marah lagi pada Chanyeol sekarang. Walau dia masih tidak percaya pada omongan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak percaya? Sini kucium," kepala Chanyeol bergerak mendekati wajah Baekhyun.

"Jangan! Ada ayah ibu! Kau gila ya?!" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia kini merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan lengannya. Membawa Baekhyun untuk mendekat dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun mengenggam telapak tangan rangkulan Chanyeol.

"Aku kesal sekali. Tapi begitu melihat wajah bahagia adikku, kekesalan itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Aku merasa lega melihat Sehun menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Rasanya seperti aku adalah seorang ayah yang sedang menikahkan anaknya. Seorang ayah yang menyayangi anaknya dan sudah membesarkan anaknya hingga dia menikah sekarang. Rasanya seperti ada suatu kelegaan dan kebanggaan tersendiri. Karena merasakan hal itu, aku jadi ingin menikahkan Kai terlebih dahulu,".

"Iya! Tapi kapan?!" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa pelan. Lucunya kekasihnya saat ini. Dia kesal dan begitu tidak sabaran. Chanyeol menjadi semakin ingin mengganggunya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin setelah Kai lulus kuliah? Itu berarti 3 tahun lagi,".

"SELAMA ITU?!".

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya yang kecil sambil melihat ke wajah Chanyeol. Tidak percaya kaget, takut, cemas, semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Chanyeol langsung menghamburkan tawanya melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Mengerjai Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling disukainya.

"Channie!". Baekhyun mencubit-cubit lengan Chanyeol, menyuruhnya berhenti tertawa.

"Hahaha! Ampun, ampun! Hahaha!". Chanyeol menepiskan tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meredakan tawanya. Dia menarik napas, memukul pelan dadanya yang sesak karena tertawa. Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun yang kini cemberut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak mengira aku bisa menunggu selama itu kan?. Aku ini Oh Chanyeol yang cerdas. Aku punya banyak rencana hebat. Lihat saja, dalam waktu 6 bulan lagi, akan kubuat Kai menikah dengan Dio. Tepat di musim dingin akhir Desember. Jadi saat ulangtahun mereka nanti mereka sudah bersama,".

Baekhyun menerka apa yang harus dirasakannya terhadap kekasihnya ini. Harus lega atau harus merasa ngeri atas keputusan yang dibuat Chanyeol. Chanyeol kalau sudah buat keputusan, keras kepala selalu menyertai keputusannya. Memang sih Baekhyun pengen bisa cepat nikah sama Oh Chanyeol yang polos bodoh ini. Tapi kalau harus ngorbanin Kai.. eh Kai nggak masalah, Dio yang jadi masalah. Kalau harus ngorbanin Dio yang baik, perhatian, dan pengertian itu sih... Baekhyun juga nggak bakalan tega.

"Kasihan Dio," tanpa sadar Baekhyun bergumam.

Gumaman itu terdengar oleh Chanyeol. "Apa?! Kasihan?! Nggak nggak! Nggak boleh ada kasihan kasihan! Mereka harus menikah! Kau jangan menentangnya Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Mengganggu Chanyeol dan melihat reaksinya adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun tidak sengaja. Ternyata Chanyeol juga ingin segera menikahinya. Dua pasangan ini memang selalu saling mengganggu satu sama lain. Makanya mereka berdua menjadi pasangan terkenal paling lucu, heboh, dan selalu saja ada hal-hal yang mereka ributkan. Pertengkaran mereka malah membuat mereka berdua tampak cocok dan serasi. Bukan berarti hanya pertengkaran yang dipertunjukkan mereka. Mereka juga sering menunjukkan betapa mereka saling menyayangi. Seperti sekarang ketika Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Hahaha. Aku tidak akan menentangnya. Aku malah akan membantumu. Kau ini keras kepala jika sudah membuat keputusan. Aku saja tidak bisa melarangmu. Karena itu, akan kutunggu sampai saatnya tiba,".

Chanyeol sempat membeku sesaat karena pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak peduli orangtuanya akan berkata apa pada kelakuannya, dia juga tidak peduli pada para tamu yang mungkin sedang melihat mereka. Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol, mengusap-ngusap kepala layaknya seekor anjing bermanja pada tuannya. Chanyeol tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus sayang rambut Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tidak lama lagi kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya berdiri di depan altar. Jadi kau harus berlatih dari sekarang. Berlatih mengendalikan rasa gugupmu,".

"Huh! Kau pasti akan jadi yang paling gugup diantara kita! Kau akan sampai berkeringat dingin di sekitar dahi, pipi dan leher belakangmu,".

Chanyeol tidak terima diejek oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku akan tampil sangat keren dan memukau! Kau lihat saja nanti! Semua orang pasti akan lebih memilih menatapku daripadamu!,".

Baekhyun ternganga bodoh melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang sangat berlebihan hanya pada kata-kata kecil. Padahal Baekhyun hanya sengaja berkata seperti itu untuk menutupi rasa malu yang mulai menghinggapi dirinya. Chanyeol memang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Polos dan percaya dirinya sudah taraf akut. Baekhyun tau cara lembut mengatasi Chanyeol ketika sifatnya ini muncul. Tapi Baekhyun terlanjur kesal mendengar balasan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Oh Chanyeol! Apa kau bilang?! Aku yang akan tampil lebih keren daripadamu!" balas Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan death glare pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Sudah pasti aku! Aku tinggi dan akan tampak jauh lebih keren! Semua orang, bahkan kau, akan berpikir betapa beruntungnya namja bernama Byun Baekhyun memiliki pasangan hidup sepertiku!".

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia meninju dada Chanyeol.

"Oh Chanyeol! Kau.. kau... akh! Aku bahkan tidak tau harus berkata apa padamu! Yang pasti semua orang akan iri padaku karena aku lebih manis daripadamu! Aku memiliki senyum yang manis dan menggoda! Aku juga akan menunjukkan puppy eyesku pada semua orang!"

Chanyeol mulai memberikan tatapan matinya pada Baekhyun.

"Nggak boleh! Kau cuma boleh menunjukkannya padaku!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Eh?!" Chanyeol mendadak panik. Dengan sikap tenang yang jelas-jelas dipaksakan dia menjerit, "Pokoknya nggak boleh! Semua tamu cuma boleh merasa iri padaku!".

Baekhyun terlanjur menyadari kepanikan mendadak Chanyeol. "Bilang saja kau takut aku akan direbut orang lain! Ternyata kau sama saja! Kau juga cemburu pada orang yang tidak ada!".

"Mwo?!"

Dan pertengkaran itu berlanjut. Padahal keduanya tadi membuat para tamu iri dengan pelukan-pelukan mereka. Sekarang keduanya tampak berdiri berhadapan dengan raut wajah dan badan yang tegang. Mereka saling menjerit, tapi dengan volume suara berbisik. Para tamu mulai berpikir sebenarnya mereka ini benaran sepasang kasih atau tidak. Tapi tetap saja keduanya begitu manis bersama-sama. Lihat sekarang mereka sudah berpelukan. Tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi, dan Baekhyun yang tingginya pas di bibir Chanyeol, membuat mereka sangat serasi ketika berpelukan. Chanyeol selalu bisa dengan mudah mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Itu adalah pemandangan yang terlihat dari sisi kiri. Mari kita lihat sisi kanan. Ada Kai dan Dio. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Mari kita dekati dan kita ulangi ketika Pendeta mulai membacakan bait dalam buku tebal.

Kai menatap lega pada kedua mempelai yang sedang khidmat mendengarkan Pendeta. Biasanya di moment pernikahan seperti ini orang-orang akan lebih memilih menatap kedua mempelai dan sang Pendeta. Tapi tidak dengan Kai. Selalu di setiap moment pernikahan dia hanya mau melihat satu hal, yaitu wajah kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo atau yang biasanya dipanggil Dio. Kai lebih sering memanggilnya Soo. Tapi dimana kekasihnya itu? Biasanya dia akan di samping Kai dan Kai akan menatapnya.

Kai celingak-celinguk. Kai menemukan Dio berada di belakang sisi kanannya. Kai meletakkan lengannya di leher Dio, menarik Dio untuk mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya. Lalu Kai mulai menatap kekasihnya.

Dio sedang melihat ke arah kedua mempelai dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, menampilkan sedikit gigi di dalamnya. Dio menepuk-nepuk pelan tangannya. Kelihatan jelas Dio benar-benar terpukau pada moment pernikahan yang sedang berlangsung.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kai melihat Dio seperti ini. Mereka sering menghadiri pesta pernikahan. Dan Dio selalu menunjukkan reaksi seperti yang sedang ditatap Kai saat ini. Kai tidak pernah bosan melihat reaksi Dio yang menurut Kai sangat memukau di hatinya.

Dio yang merasa diperhatikan, melirik ke wajah Kai. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah di wajahku?".

"Tidak. Wajahmu sudah manis, menggemaskan dan mencapai sempurna seperti biasanya,".

Dio menunjukkan senyum miris. Dia selalu malas ketika Kai mulai mengatakan kata sempurna. Kai selalu bilang Dio sangat sempurna bagi diri Kai. Dio akan menjawab Kai berlebihan. Tapi Kai akan membalas bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh. Mereka pernah bertengkar sekali gara-gara hal seperti ini. Jadi Dio lebih memilih mengalah daripada bertengkar.

Dio mengarahkan pandangannya pada kedua mempelai lagi. Mengabaikan Kai yang masih menatapnya. Kai sering begini. Kai sering hanya diam dan memperhatikan Dio. Dio sudah terbiasa. Dio menebak mungkin Kai sedang menggunakan pemikiran dalam hatinya. Jadi Dio hanya mengabaikannya.

Sepertinya untuk yang saat ini berbeda. "Sebenarnya aku selalu menanti satu hal. Tapi kini aku menanti dua hal,".

Suara Kai membuat Dio langsung menoleh pada Kai. Kai? Dia berbicara? Apakah dia mau mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya sejak tadi? Baguslah. Tapi tunggu! Apa yang dinantinya? Adakah hal lain yang dinantinya selain Dio, dirinya sendiri?. Apakah itu seorang gadis?. Dio tentu saja masih teringat betapa playboynya kekasihnya itu dulu.

"Si..siapa?" tanya Dio dengan cemas.

"Kok siapa? Tapi apa,".

"Eh?" Dio tidak mengerti.

"Bukan siapa yang kunanti. Tapi apa yang kunantikan,".

Dio menggangguk-angguk. Lega karena ternyata bukan seseorang yang ditunggu oleh Kai. Melaikan suatu hal. Tapi apa itu?

"Apa itu?".

"Hmm... Aku sedang menikmati penantianku yang pertama,".

Ketika mendengar kata menikmati, Dio langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kepada makanan yang sudah terhidang di meja. Kai mengikuti arah kemana wajah Dio sekarang. Kai langsung menyemburkan tawanya.

"Hahaha! Bukan, bukan itu. Bukan makanan. Tapi kau!".

Dio menatap bingung pada kekasihnya. Kenapa Kai masih menanti dirinya. Jelas-jelas mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Kai mengarahkan badan sehingga berhadapan dengan Dio. Kai mencubit gemas pipi chubby milik kekasihnya. Kekasihnya ini sangat polos dan Kai sangat suka itu. Tapi dia tidak bodoh seperti Chanyeol. Kepolosan Dio selalu membuat Kai gemas dan menjadi semakin menyayanginya. Kai tidak pernah memanfaatkan kepolosan itu.

Kai bahkan tidak bisa selalu bersikap kekanakan seperti yang sering ditunjukkannya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kai malah jadi lembut dan dewasa di hadapan Dio. Sempat Kai berpikir apa karena dia sedang berduaan dengan Dio makanya dia berubah seperti itu. Kai pun membawa Dio dalam kencan ganda dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kencan ganda pertama mereka berenam. Ternyata tidak. Kai memang akan berubah dengan sendirinya jika harus berhadapan dengan Dio walau ada banyak orang di dekat mereka.

"Yang pertama, aku selalu menantikan ketika kita pergi ke pesta pernikahan. Aku menantikan reaksimu yang selalu terpukau menatap kedua pengantin,".

Dio masih diam. Dio tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebaiknya dia menanti hal yang kedua.

"Yang kedua. Hal ini baru saja kusadari dan aku sangat menantikannya,".

Mereka saling bertatapan. Mata bulat besar Dio menunjukkan penasaran dan rasa ingin tahu. Sedangkan mata milik Kai menatap Dio dengan pandangan teduh. Sempat Dio rasanya ingin terjatuh lemas, tapi dia menahan demi rasa keinginan tahunya.

"Aku melihat Sehun dan Luhan disana dan aku mulai menantikannya sendiri...".

Mata bulat Dio mulai membesar.

"... aku menantikan kita berdua berdiri seperti disana, di depan altar,".

Dio terperangah mendengar pengakuan Kai. Dio mengulang kata-kata Kai dalam hatinya. Kai menanti... mereka berdua di... depan altar.

"K-K-Kai! Kau menanti itu?"

Dio tidak tau harus berkata apa. Mukanya mulai memerah malu. Dio tau Kai tidak mungkin menggombal. Kai tidak pernah menggombal dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Kai hanya akan menggombal ketika Kai ingin dimanja.

"I-i-iya! Iya! Aku.. aku.. aku bersungguh-sungguh,".

Dio percaya. Kai mungkin biasanya mengeluarkan kata-katanya secara sempurna dan tanpa jeda. Tapi ketika dia gugup, Kai akan terbata-bata. Bertanda Kai memang serius dengan ucapannya sendiri. Kai sendiri mulai malu-malu.

"Ba..ba.. bagaimana Dio? Apa.. apa kau.. apa kau menantikannya juga?".

Dio memutarkan bola matanya panik. Dio menatap silih bergantian pada Kai dan pada altar. Menikah? Dengan Kai? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dijawabnya? Walau mereka tidak menikah saat ini juga, tetap saja ini pertanyaan yang sangat sulit bagi Dio.

"Aku.. aku tidak pernah memikirkannya Kai,".

Kai terlihat sangat kecewa. Kai menatap Dio dengan tidak percaya. Kai memalingkan wajahnya. Kai berbalik berdiri di samping Dio. Kembali merangkul Dio dengan erat.

"Ma.. maafkan aku Kai. Maaf," Dio serasa ingin menangis. Secara tidak langsung dia baru saja menolak Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa. Dulu juga saat aku mengejar cintamu kau sering begitu,".

Dio serasa ditembak mati. Jantungnya tercekat mendengar ucapan Kai. Seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan serangan kata-kata Kai yang selalu menusuk hati orang lain tersebut. Kali ini berbeda. Hati Dio sakit mendengarnya. Dio mulai menangis.

"Maaf, hiks. Maaf Kai. Hiks. Maaf. Kumohon jangan tinggalin aku,".

Kai tersentak mendengar isak tangis Dio. Kai langsung melihat mata Dio yang kini mulai menganak air. Kai segera mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi Dio.

"Soo?! Kenapa?! Maaf, maaf Soo. Aku.. aku tidak sengaja. Maaf Soo. Aku memang jahat,".

Dio membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kai. Dicengkeramnya jas Kai. Mempertinggalkan segenang basahan di jas hitam milik Kai. Kai mengeratkan rangkulannya, mengusap-ngusap bahu kanan Dio, sambil terus menghapus air mata Dio yang terus jatuh. Kai mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya yang mau keluar karena kesalahannya pada Dio.

"Maaf, maaf Soo. Maaf. Uljima. Kumohon, berhentilah. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin menangis juga,".

Dio mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang berair. Berusaha menghentikan air matanya keluar. Berusaha menghentikan isakan tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dio menghapus air matanya. Mata bulatnya sembab memerah akibat menangis kencang yang cuma sebentar itu.

"Maaf Soo. Aku jahat. Aku berkata sembarangan. Aku.. aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Aku janji. Aku akan merubah kebiasaanku. Aku...,".

"Tidak perlu Kai. Kau tidak perlu berubah. Kau harus tetap jadi Kai yang biasanya," potong Dio disela ucapan Kai.

"Tapi.. tapi.. itu menyakitimu. Itu sering membuatmu menangis. Aku penyebabnya. Aku yang membuatmu menangis. Aku...,".

"Kai," Dio memotong ucapan Kai lagi. Kai diam.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini cuma tangisan,".

Walau Dio berkata demikian, tetap saja Kai jengah. Kai selalu sedih jika dia menyakiti Dio dengan ucapannya. Kai melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja, bahkan dia tidak sadar. Hal itu sering terjadi, tapi Dio melarang keras Kai yang berniat untuk berubah.

"Tidak apa-apa Kai. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali padamu?. Ini tidak apa-apa. Justru bagus kau mengatakannya. Aku jadi tau isi hatimu,".

Sehun sering menutupi isi hatinya mengenai Luhan sampai dia meragu kepada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan selalu merasa dia menunjukkan isi hatinya. Kenyataannya mereka berdua yang kurang peka. Mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan Sehun yang mulai jika dia tidak tahan lagi. Setelah itu mereka akan romantis dengan sendirinya. Hubungan mereka awet karena Luhan yang selalu sabar dengan Sehun yang selalu ingin manja padanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan mengutarakan isi hati mereka dengan dua cara. Jika hal yang dibicarakan tentang kesalahan masing-masing, mereka akan mengungkapkannya sambil adu mulut. Jika yang dibicarakan hal-hal tentang hubungan mereka, Chanyeol akan mulai menggombal, mereka akan saling mengganggu dan bercanda. Setelahnya keduanya akan tertawa dan pukul-pukulan mesra. Hubungan mereka awet karena mereka kekanakan dan sangat cocok.

Kai dan Dio tidak perlu sulit-sulit seperti dua pasangan lainnya. Dio selalu tenang, dewasa dan pengertian dalam segala hal. Kai sangat mudah emosi dan sering ogah-ogahan, tapi sebenarnya perhatian. Kai hanya menunjukkan sikap seperti itu pada orang lain. Bersama Dio, dia akan berubah menjadi orang lain. Kai begitu menyayangi Dio yang bisa memanjakannya ketika Kai ingin manja. Dio menyayangi Kai yang selalu melindungi dirinya yang bisa dibilang cukup lemah. Dio terkadang suka marah dan kesal sendiri, cuma Kai yang langsung bisa menenangkannya. Hubungan mereka awet karena Kai yang memang terkenal selalu berbicara sesukanya, akan langsung mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Dio. Sehingga Dio tau harus bersikap seperti apa pada kekasihnya yang sikapnya kekanakan tapi pemikirannya dewasa ini.

"Terima kasih Soo. Terima kasih telah menerimaku apa adanya,".

Kai memeluk Dio yang terasa pas di rengkuhannya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kai mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dio membalas pelukan Kai. Biarkan saja orang melihat. Dio nggak peduli sama orang lain kalau dia sudah bersama Kai.

"Maafkan aku Kai. Aku mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu,".

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Sama seperti dulu, kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Aku tadi kesal makanya berkata seperti itu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap Soo,".

Kai menghirup aroma dari leher Dio. Aroma yang selalu memabukkan Kai. Ingin Kai mengecup ceruk lehernya, tapi ditahannya. Selain karena disitu banyak orang, Kai memang tidak pernah mencium kekasihnya lebih dari ciuman di bibir. Meskipun Dio polos, Kai tidak mau memanfaatkannya. Ciuman pertama mereka saja Kai minta izin lebih dahulu. Sampai sekarang juga Kai masih sering minta izin.

Kekasihnya ini entah dia kepolosan atau dia kekanakan. Dia seperti berasal dari zaman dahulu. Pemikirannya masih kuno. Hal itu justru membuat Kai makin menyayanginya. Karena siapapun itu, ketika sang kekasih meminta izin mencium untuk pertama kalinya, pasti jantung kalian akan berdebar-debar kencang bukan? Membuat Kai merasa hal biasa jadi luar biasa. Memang berada di sisi Kyungsoo, hal biasa akan jadi istimewa.

Para tamu jadi bingung harus melihat kemana. Ke sisi kiri ada pasangan Chanbaek yang sangat lucu. Di sisi kanan ada pasangan Kaisoo yang tampak sangat mengharukan. Di tengah ada pasangan Hunhan yang sedang berbahagia. Intinya ketiga pasangan ini sedang berbahagia. Membuat para tamu iri tapi senang melihat ketiga pasangan ini.

...

"Mulai saat ini, kalian telah terikat dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan. Jagalah cinta kalian dan semoga cinta kalian abadi kekal selamanaya. Saya nyatakan kalian sekarang sebagai pasangan... eh... Pasangan Suami-Suami,".

Semua yang ada di pesta tersebut terkekeh pelan, termasuk kedua pengantin. Ini pernikahan dua namja. Jelas saja jadi suami-suami. Bukan suami istri.

"Kalian boleh berciuman,".

Chanyeol dan Kai bertepuk-tepuk tangan, bersiul kencang menggunakan tangan mereka. Semua tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Termasuk pasangan mereka yang kini tertawa kuat-kuat.

Sehun mencium Luhan. Sehun perlahan melumat lembut bibir Luhan yang selalu nikmat bagi Sehun. Lumatan itu berhenti saat yang ketiga. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya tersenyum tersipu malu. Pasalnya mereka berciuman di depan banyak orang.

Keduanya menghadap kepada para tamu. Mereka saling bergandengan lengan, membungkukan badan memberikan hormat kepada para tamu. Para tamu bertepuk tangan bagi mereka. Chanyeol dan Kai melemparkan helai daun bunga mawar pada kedua mempelai sambil bersorak heboh.

"YEEEE! HOREEEE! YUHUUUUU! SUIT SUIT!" seru Chanyeol dan Kai.

Para tamu tertawa melihat mereka. Saking hebohnya ketika helai daun milik Chanyeol habis, dia mengutip senggenggam daun mawar yang jatuh di lantai dan melemparkannya kepada kedua mempelai. Chanyeol berulang kali melakukan hal itu.

"Chanyeol! Itu jorok! Hahaha" Baekhyun berteriak tapi sambil tertawa melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

Kai juga ikutan hyungnya, mengutip segenggam mawar dan melemparkannya ke Luhan dan Sehun. Keduanya menggerakkan badan menghindar dari lemparan Chanyeol dan Kai, walau mereka tau itu percuma.

"Kai! Jangan! Itu jorok!" seru Dio kaget melihat Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kai sempat melakukan hal yang sama beberapa kali. Tapi dia segera berhenti begitu Dio memarahinya. Chanyeol tertawa pada Kai yang mulai berhenti dan menuruti Dio. Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk pinggangnya. Kai merangkul Dio sambil berpura-pura cemberut. Berusaha memujuk Dio yang terlihat emosi sambil menggelitikinya. Dio menggeliat.

"Astaga! Hahaha! Geli! Hahaha! Hentikan Kai! Ampun! Hahaha,".

Pasangan Hunhan dan Chanbaek tertawa melihat pasangan aneh Kaisoo. Sehun dan Luhan saling memeluk pinggang. Luhan menunjuk ke arah Dio yang terlihat lucu membungkuk digelitiki Kai. Luhan merasa dirinya sempurna dan sangat bahagia sekarang. Suaminya, Oh Sehun, adalah satu-satunya pasangan yang menurutnya terbaik bagi dirinya yang dikirim oleh yang di atas sana. Teman-teman yang pernikahan bahkan rela menyiapkan pernikahan bagi dirinya. Pernikahan yang sangat istimewa, di atap sekolah. Siapa lagi orang yang menikah di atap sekolah seperti mereka?. Pernikahan dua namja di tempat yang unik dengan dihebohkan oleh pasangan-pasangan yang unik.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang tertawa. Sehun yang lebih sering menunjukkan wajah datar, sekarang tampak bahagia dan hidup. Sehun menoleh, memiringkan kepalanya seakan bertanya ada apa.

"Ah, ani. Apakah aku sudah bilang.. kau.. eum.. hari ini.. tampan sekali?" tanya Luhan. Wajahnya tampak malu.

"Belum. Tapi, apakah aku sebelum-sebelumnya tidak tampan?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ani. Hanya saja.. aku tidak pernah membayangkanmu memakai tuxedo putih. Bahkan di hari pernikahan kita. Kini aku melihatnya dan ternyata... sangat tampan,".

Luhan malu sekali mengatakan hal sejujurnya pada Sehun. Tapi dia ingin menyampaikannya pada Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin lagi ada kata 'kesempatan terakhir' diantara mereka. Luhan memutuskan untuk menyampaikan semuanya lebih awal.

Sehun tersipu malu. "Kau juga sangat manis, cantik... dan tampan," Sehun segera menambahkan ketika dilihatnya Luhan akan cemberut mendengar kata cantik.

"Seperti biasanya. Tidak peduli apapun yang kau kenakan, bagaimana rupamu, tetap mempesona di hatiku," sambung Sehun lagi sambil tersenyum.

Luhan merasa dirinya benar-benar kalah. Luhan memang selalu terlena jika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Kekasihnya, ani, suaminya, selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Luhan merasa begitu sempurna.

"Kau berlebihan,".

"Tidak, itu benar. Kau sangat indah,".

Luhan mencium Sehun sebentar. Semuanya langsung bersorak. Kai sudah memeluk pinggang Dio dari belakang. Dio memegang tangan Kai agar tidak menggelitikinya lagi. Kai meletakkan dagunya di leher kanan Dio.

"Kenapa sebentar sekali?" Sehun cemberut.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, suamiku. Terima kasih sudah memberikanku pernikahan seindah ini. Aku senang sekali,"

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau tidak suka. Karena ini di atap. Dan kau sempat kabur,".

"Aku tidak berniat kabur tadi. Mana mungkin aku kabur di hari pernikahan kita. Aku hanya takut dan malu kalau kau menceritakan semuanya pada mereka,"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Dan, apa katamu tadi? Aku tidak suka? Kau tidak berpikir aku sematrealistis begitu kan? Ini justru sangat indah dan istimewa. Ini pengalaman hidup yang paling mengesankan,".

Sehun merasa senang melihat Luhan yang mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan sangat gembira. Kebahagiaan Luhan seolah menguap-uap.

"Dan ini semua dibuat olehmu Sehun. Satu-satunya pasangan terbaik dalam hidupku,".

Sehun bersyukur dia menyetujui ide gila Chanyeol dan ide gila mendadak punyanya. Tidak apa walau dia menyakiti Luhan tadi, toh sekarang Luhan senang karenanya. Luhan jadi miliknya seutuhnya dan Luhan lebih terbuka dalam mengutarakan isi hatinya. Di tempat pertama kali bertemu dan di tempat mereka menikah, atap sekolah. Adakah kisah cinta seindah mereka?

(jujur Hana mau tau!)

...

Kai mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang sendirian meminum anggurnya. "Jadi, hyung, maukah kau mengatakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya menikahkan mereka?".

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak menangkap apa maksud dari saengnya. "Apa?".

"Oh ayolah! Kau hyungku! Aku memahamimu! Aku tau kau tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun menikah dulu! Kau pasti punya rencana lain!".

Chanyeol terpana. Adiknya ini, benar-benar menyebalkan. Perhatiannya sama menyebalkan seperti kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya.

"Perusahaan kita di Amerika lagi butuh pemimpin, penasehat dan penggagas ide yang baik. Para kolega disana nggak mau dengan orang yang tidak memiliki gelar sarjana. Aku juga belum selesai kuliah. Sedangkan Luhan sarjana dan pintar. Aku akan menyerahkan posisi direktur pada Luhan,".

Kai terbengong. Tapi kemudian Kai segera mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Hyung! Itu ide yang sangat bagus! Kau memang cerdas hyung! Aku selalu bangga padamu!".

"Apa kau baru sadar aku ini memang selalu cerdas? Sehun juga akan kuliah di Amerika. Aku tau dia ingin kuliah di luar negeri dan aku juga menginginkannya. Tapi dia pasti nggak mau kalau nggak ada Luhan. Makanya aku sangat bersemangat merencanakan ini semua,".

"Kenapa aku tidak? Kau tidak ingin aku kuliah di luar negeri?".

"Tidak, kau terlalu malas. Dan kau juga nggak mau kan berpisah dengan Dio,".

"Iya juga, itu benar,".

"Sekarang kau sudah tau. Jangan katakan pada mereka. Aku akan menjadikan ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka. Sana pergilah. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk foto bersama pengantin,".

Kai pun pergi ke samping Dio yang kini tengah berbincang dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Chanyeol mengambil segelas wine lagi dan meminum setengahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum nakal.

"Hah! Yang benar saja! Itu memang ideku, tapi kau tidak tau alasanku yang sebenarnya,".

Chanyeol menghabiskan winenya. Meletakkan gelas dan mulai memperhatikan kedua adiknya dengan pasangan mereka. Chanyeol berkata dalam hatinya.

"Aku capek dengan Sehun yang sering merengek tentang Luhan yang acuh. Aku menyayanginya dan tidak ingin dia menangis, tapi aku kesal setengah mati dengan rengekannya. Dia sangat bodoh dengan keraguannya terhadap Luhan. Setiap hari aku berpikir aku harus menikahkan mereka secepatnya biar Sehun tidak merengek lagi. Biar Luhan yang menjaga Sehun yang akan kuliah di luar negeri. Luhan senang, Sehun juga senang. Lagian mana aku mau ke Amerika hanya untuk pekerjaan. Aku...".

"Channie,".

Pemikiran Chanyeol terbuyar. Baekhyun dengan manjanya memanggil namanya yang hanya dijawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman. Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di leher Baekhyun. Mencium sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baekkiku sayang?".

"Tidak ada. Hanya mau peluk. Aku rindu,".

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. Lihat, Baekhyun yang begitu manis dan manja sekarang. Selalu membuat Chanyeol terpesona dengan kelakuan menggemaskannya. Chanyeol tidak mau meninggalkan kekasih tersayangnya ini. Apalagi dalam jangka waktu lama.

Chanyeol berbohong pada Kai. Sebenarnya Chanyeol disuruh ke Amerika untuk mengurus perusahaan. Chanyeol sudah terancam terpisah dari Baekhyun lebih dulu tanpa ada yang tau. Chanyeol tidak mau. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak bisa ikut ke luar negeri dalam jangka waktu lama. Orangtuanya akan memarahinya. Satu-satunya jalan hanya mencari orang pintar yang dapat dipercaya untuk mengurus perusahaan.

Chanyeol teringat Luhan. Chanyeol pun cepat-cepat merencanakan pernikahan. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol selalu menyeringai ketika berjumpa Luhan. Dia selalu teringat kalau dia tengah memanfaatkan Luhan untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

"Ah, Channie. Mereka akan memulai foto. Ayo kita kesana,".

"Kajja,"

...

"Ayo keenamnya mendekat,".

Mereka berenam merapat. Urutannya Chanbaek, Hunhan, dan Kaisoo.

"Yak. Senyum!"

Keenamnya tersenyum dan jepret!

"Sekarang rangkul pasangan masing-masing dan tersenyum lebar,".

Mereka saling merangkul pinggang dan mulai tersenyum lebar.

"1.. 2.. 3..!" Jepret!

"Ahjussi! Sekali lagi! Sekali lagi!" seru Chanyeol.

Fotografer mulai membidikkan kameranya. Chanyeol melirik penuh arti pada Kai. Kai menyadarinya dan mengerti maksud hyungnya. Mereka berdua tertawa tanpa suara.

"Baiklah. 1.. 2.. 3!".

Secepat kilat foto itu diambil, secepat kilat juga tingkah aneh terjadi diantara mereka. Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun yang langsung dapat lirikan marah dan kaget dari Baekhyun. Kai menggelitik Dio yang langsung terpekik kaget dari posisi berdiri tegaknya. Membuat Sehun menoleh ke samping dengan wajah datarnya dan juga Luhan yang tersenyum dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Hasilnya foto itu jadi aneh sekali.

"Yak! Oh Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Yak! Oh Joongin!" Dio juga memukul lengan Kai.

Semua yang menyaksikan mereka tertawa kecuali Baekhyun dan Dio yang kesal.

"Hahaha. Pasti hasil fotonya bagus sekali. Akan kucetak besar, kupasang di pigura, dan kupasang di dinding. Hahaha"

"Hahaha! Ide bagus hyung!" Kai mengacungkan jempolnya.

"JANGAN!" seru Baekhyun, Dio dan Sehun yang sadar kalau mereka pasti akan aneh sekali di dalam foto tersebut.

"Hyung! Lakukan saja! Aku tidak keberatan!" ujar Kai dengan semangat.

"Beres!".

Ketiga yang tadi menolak ingin menjerit lagi tapi berhenti karena fotografer menyela mereka.

"Maaf. Tapi pengantin harus ambil foto,".

"Ah iya juga,".

Keempat orang lainnya pun menyingkir. Dio berlari kesuatu tempat. Kai berteriak padanya tapi dihiraukan. Kai ingin mengejarnya, tapi dia tidak mau melewatkan moment untuk menganggu adiknya.

"Senyum.." Jepret!

"Sekarang saling memeluk,".

Luhan dan Sehun tampak malu-malu dan mulai berpelukan. Chanyeol dan Kai menyoraki mereka.

"Luhan hyung! Kurang dekat! Kurang rapat! Tengok di tengah masih ada celah!" Chanyeol menginterupsi dengan heboh.

"Sehun! Tarik dia mendekat! Peluk lebih erat! Gimana sih? Kok masih malu-malu? Udah jadi suami-suami juga!" teriak Kai nggak kalah heboh.

"Ayo lebih dekat!" teriak keduanya.

Mereka merapat. Keduanya tersenyum ketika fotografer mulai membidikkan kameranya.

"Nah gitu kan lebih romantis! Kalian kan selalu romantis! Bedanya sekarang nggak perlu pakai malu-malu lagi nunjukkannya di depan orang!,".

Keduanya tertawa lebar dan moment itu segera diabadikan oleh fotografer. Luhan membenamkan mukanya di dada Sehun, dia merasa sangat malu. Mungkin seluruh wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"Pakai ini!".

Suara Dio membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Dia melihat Dio memegang bando rusa kecil berwarna coklat keemasan. Luhan ingat bando itu. Hadiah dari Sehun waktu mereka berenam liburan natal di Amerika.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai ini?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pasti lucu dan menggemaskan. Ayolah Luhan hyung,".

Dio memelas. Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada Dio jika dia sudah memohon. Sama seperti Baekhyun, Luhan juga menyayangi Dio yang baik dan perhatian. Luhan mengambil dan memakainya. Sehun membetulkan poni Luhan yang sedikit berantakan.

"Benar-benar mirip seperti rusa. Rusa kecilku. My Little Deer, Xiao Lu," Sehun mencium gemas pipi Luhan. Sama seperti ketika Sehun memberikan bando rusa ke Luhan ketika mereka dulu di Amerika.

"Manisnya..." kata fotografer takjub melihat Luhan. Semua yang melihat Luhan juga menatapnya dengan tatapan gemas, ingin mencubit pipinya. Luhan tersenyum malu tapi sangat manis.

"Baiklah. Lihat kemari. 1 2 3!" Jepret!

...

Luhan dan Sehun berdiri membelakangi para tamu. Sekumpulan para gadis di belakang mereka sedang berdiri berdesak-desakan, menunggu dengan cemas.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang. "Siap yah,".

Semua gadis mengatakan siap. Mereka siap mengambil bunga mawar merah yang akan dilempar oleh Luhan dan Sehun. Baekhyun ingin ikutan tapi dia malu sekali harus berada di sekumpulan para gadis dan Chanyeol melarangnya. Chanyeol nggak mau Baekhyun diantara para namja maupun yeoja. Sedangkan Kai menyuruh Dio untuk mengambilnya, tapi Dio langsung marah-marah nggak setuju pada Kai.

"1.. 2... 3!".

Luhan dan Sehun melempar berbarengan. Mereka melihat ke belakang, ke arah mana buket bunga itu terlempar. Bukannya terlempar lurus ke belakang, bunga itu malah terbang menyamping. Ke sisi kanan, dimana Kai dan Dio sedang berdiri. Pluk! Buket bunga jatuh tepat di tangan Dio.

Mata bulat Dio langsung membesar dan dia ternganga dengan kagetnya. Kai yang sempat terpelongo sesaat juga, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha!".

Kai menunjuk ke arah bunga yang dipegang Dio. Dio memukulnya pakai bunga. Dio kesal. Karena permintaan Kai agar Dio mengambil bunga terkabul tanpa Dio inginkan.

"Yak! Oh Joongin! Diamlah dan berhenti tertawa!".

Sekali ini Kai mengacuhkan kekasihnya. Kai terlanjur senang melihat Dio yang kesal bukan main sekarang. Mungkinkah mereka akan menikah juga tanpa disengaja? (tunggu oneshoot dari Hana selanjutnya!)

...

Sehun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Dia sangat letih karena pesta pernikahan mereka semalam. Sehun menyingkap selimutnya dan bergerak menuju pintu. Dia sangat haus, ingin mengambil minum. Sehun memegang kenop pintu kamarnya, membukanya dan tiba-tiba membeku.

"AAAAAAAKKKHHHH!" Sehun berteriak sekuatnya.

Semua yang tidur di lantai dua terbangun. Empat pintu kamar terbuka dan berlari ke arah sumber teriakan. Luhan berdiri di belakang Sehun. Melihat suaminya yang sedang terdiam di depan pintu. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Dio dan Kai segera muncul.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol juga.

"Hyung!" Sehun melihat semua hyungnya dengat mata lebar. Kelimanya tegang menanti lanjutan kata-kata dari Sehun.

Sehun memandang ke arah Chanyeol dan Kai bergantian. "Hyung! Aku melewatkan malam pertamaku! Aku ketiduran!" jerit Sehun dengan frustasi.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol, Kai dan Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun bersamaan. Baekhyun dan Dio miris.

"Sakit!" jerit Sehun.

"Dasar bodoh! Kami kira ada apa!" jerit Chanyeol nggak kalah keras.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan Sehun!" jerit Kai juga.

"Tapi ini kan malam pertamaku!" balas Sehun.

"Sehun!" seru Luhan. Sehun tau kalau Luhan sedang memberikan peringatan padanya.

"Tapi Lu," Sehun melihat Luhan yang menampakan mimik wajah seolah berkata sudahlah. Sehun cemberut.

Chanyeol langsung kasihan melihat Sehun begitu. Chanyeol jadi semakin frustasi. Sehun kan sudah menikah, kenapa dia tetap mengkhawatirkan adik bungsunya ini? Sepertinya Chanyeol memang terlalu menyayangi dongsaengnya.

"Ah sudahlah! Kemas barang kalian! Kita semua ke Amerika!," ucap Chanyeol.

Kelimanya langsung melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Semuanya terheran.

"Eeeehhh?!" pekik mereka berlima.

End

Hana butuh pendapat! Tolong dibaca yah terima kasih #bow

Hahaha bagaimana? Kepanjangankah? Hehehe. Hana janjinya kan mau barengan sama Oneshoot Chanbaek dan Kaisoo. Tapi Hana gatel banget mau update. Dan Hana senang dengan review yang berkata lanjut. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca FF Hana, mereview dan menunggu chapternya. Terima kasih! Hana terharu! Jangan bosan-bosan ya baca FF Hana. Jangan bosan juga untuk mengatakan apa aja yang mau kalian katakan kepada Hana!

Oh ya Hana jadi malah dapat banyak ide cerita mengenai Oh Bersaudara ini. Hana suka banget ngelihat mereka bertiga kalau udah ngumpul (khayalnya tinggi banget ni Hana). Menurut readers gimana? Haruskah Hana membuat cerita mereka? Ceritanya sih ada kira-kira 4 Oneshoot. Hana malah dapat ide lagi. Hana mau bikin cerita tentang masa lalu mereka. Kayak mana mereka bertiga dulu dan berjumpa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tapi Hana mau pendapat dari readers dulu. Haruskah Hana membuat ceritanya?

Terima kasih jika kalian berkenan memberikan saran pada Hana. Maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan disana-sini. Hana masih pemula. Karena itu selalu berikan komentar, saran dan pendapat kalian. Terima kashih banyak!

*Wish you have a happy life everyday

Karena Hana bersyukur selalu bisa tertawa setiap harinya.


End file.
